A Frosty Summer
by LilyHellsing
Summary: The Summer Spirit comes back to the Counsel after several years of banishment. Why? She fell for Jack Frost & 2 opposite seasons cant be together can they? Now shes trying to resist him as he realizes hes starting to fall for her. Better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first "Santa Clause" fanfiction so let's just see how good a rookie can be lol.

Idea: The summer spirit comes back to the Counsel after several years of banishment. Why? Well, that's the whole reason why the stories being made. She fell in love with Jack Frost many years ago, and then was banished for it. Sadly, it's not that simple; two opposite seasons can't be together, now can they? When she comes back, Jack seems to be falling for her and she's trying to resist him before she's banned for life.

Natsuko means "Summer Child" in Japanese.

* * *

"Everyone…" Mother Nature stood up in front of the Counsel of Legendary Figures. Her eyes were glittering darkly with hope and slight fear. Her ruby red lips were parted slightly into a frown. There was a definite hesitation in her voice, as if she was reluctant to speak. "…I'd like to welcome back Natsuko, the Summer Spirit."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the opening doors. They froze like statues, froze with surprise and genuine shock. Even the Sandman was wide awake for this!

Santa Claus, AKA Scott Calvin, had been briefed about the Summer Spirit when he found his wife. Although it seemed like a forbidden subject to speak of with anyone besides the Counsel, it was an interesting one. Then again, all the forbidden ones are. The air was filled with tension when he was told what had happened.

The doors were opened slowly. In walked a woman looking the age of twenty five, nearly 300 years old in reality. She was a slightly chubby woman, attractive but not as skinny as Mother Nature. Her long hair draped over her shoulder, its brown tone entwined with a ruby red. It curtained her slightly round face, emphasizing on her dark green eyes with hazel specs in them. Her blood red lips were parted slightly, showing just how nervous she was.

She stood at the end of the table, her back straight and her eyes forward. Her dress that touched the floor was a dark red, once again almost brown. It was silk like cloth with glittery figures of the sun on her back, which was hidden by her hair mostly. Another glittery figure was a tree branch wrapped around her waist, or was it a rose vine? The low cut V in the front had another sun at the end of the V. Towards the bottom was sliced, showing leg up to the top of her knee.

On her head was a rose crown, multiple thorn covered roses wrapped around to make a sort of hat. If it hurt her, she did not show any pain. Instead of her presence filling the room with warmth like a Summer Spirit would, she filled it with cold tension.

"Hello…" Her voice was gravelly, scratchy as though she hadn't used it for years. Perhaps she hadn't…

There was silence in the room. Every second that ticked by made her more and more uncomfortable, scared. The holidays were obviously nervous and somewhat ashamed. THe decision they made so many years ago...it came back to haunt them. Finally Scott stood up and smiled with his rosy cheeks, "Welcome back, Natsuko."

Following his example, all the other holidays welcomed her back. There was a loud chatter for several minutes, all about recent events. Scott did not know where the girl had been, nor did he wish to know. There was something in her eyes, something that died; hope maybe? That dead look in her eyes made him flinch.

Scott was told by the Sandman that the Summer Spirit was the one who kept balance between Spring and Fall. He also told Scott that she was beautiful and full of life, joy. She was like the breeze on a hot day, a welcome to the Council. Now...She looked pretty but it appeared that she was no longer 'full of life and joy'.

Suddenly the doors were thrown open again. In walked a very frosted smug Jack Frost. His blue 'frozen dried' hair was covered in fresh snow, his smile chilling to the bone. His piercing baby blue eyes were colder than his name. "Ah, what'd I…Natsuko?"

Everyone stopped once more, as if the name that left his lips also froze them. The Summer girl looked up at him, her mouth hanging open slightly. "…Jack. It's been…it's been a while."

Without realizing it, she had started to shake. "Welcome back…" He whispered, watching her shiver. "Are you feeling ill?"

"Of course not. The cold simply…" She started to retort, started to make up an excuse. Suddenly her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body swayed, falling to the ground. Clearly seeing the man, the reason why she was banned again took a great toll on her.

Scott ordered some elves to pick her up and carry her to a guest room. Bernard, the head elf, walked in and glared at Jack. "Sir…" He spoke to Santa, "Maybe we should allow Natsuko to stay for a while? It must be hard on her, after all."

Nodding quickly, Scott dismissed his elf with a wave. He was thinking of what had just happened. Jack looked a little troubled; shocked was the right word actually. It was completely understandable however…after all, how would one react after seeing the face of a girl who fell for him so many years ago?

* * *

Short, just to see if it's interesting. Next chapter: Natsuko wakes up to see Jack Frost there. Review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

The girl winced as the light made its way into the darkness of her world, of her mind. For a moment, she panicked. Her breathing grew harsh and her heartbeat sped up, fear swam through her veins. She thought she was back at that dreadful lonely place. Had she dreamt coming back to the Council? Had she dreamt seeing Jack Frost?

Opening her green eyes, she searched the room feverishly. The one thing she was thankful for, and noticed at first, was there was light in the room. It was not dark. The second thing she realized were the colors of the place, it was cheerful. Plus, the bed she lay on was soft.

Her 'prison' she stayed at for so long was dark and cold. The bed was almost as hard as the arrows Cupid shot once a year. There was no music playing faintly like she heard right now, only the loud sound of silence.

The last thing she realized about the room was…

"Natsuko…Good morning, sleepy head." Jack Frost was at the foot of her bed.

It looked like he had amused and entertained himself all these hours by twirling ornaments on his finger. The one he held now was simply beautiful; dark green with white glitter in shape of a star and a tree. Little elves were painted on the edges, making it look very real to the eyes.

The man looked no different than he was the last time she saw him. She shuddered at that memory. His hair was still blue and frozen with ice as though it was hair gel. His eyes, those baby blue eyes that got her lost in them, were still sharp and mischief. His skin was a pale white, almost as blue as his suit.

She stared at him for a second. Relief flooded her body at first, relief that she was not in that dreadful place. It was amazing actually how she did not lose her sanity.

Then tension coursed through her blood. Why? Because the man she once fell in love with, the reason she was banished, was merely five feet away. He was sitting there, twirling around the Christmas ornament and acting as though nothing between them happened.

"Jack Frost…" She slowly sat up, her dark red/brown hair falling on her shoulder. Her tan skin looked a little pale from shock but it was perfectly reasonable. "…What are you doing here?" Despite being the bringer of summer, her tone was almost as cold as Jack's last name.

He gave her a smile, one that said 'why the tone?' "I just wanted to make sure you woke up alright. To answer your question, the Big Guy told me to make sure you didn't panic and freak out like you were starting to."

She felt a blush creep up on her tan face, "I was not going to 'freak out'!" Standing up, she smoothed out the wrinkles in her silk cloth dress. The glitter on the trees, vine, and suns did not fall, much to Jack's amusement.

Jack raised a ice covered eyebrow. "Oh? I'm willing to bet my powers that you were starting to sweat and shake, and not because of the coldness either. You never felt the icy temperatures, did you? After all, if you started you…you could just warm yourself up."

Natsuko glared at him, a very weak glare of hatred. In a crisp summer breeze tone, she spoke, "Well…I'm awake now so please leave."

"Oh come on!" He got off the end of the bed, standing up and walking over to her. If she had some sort of high heeled shoes on instead of being bare footed, she would have been as tall as him. Sadly, she had to raise her eyes to look at his. He continued, "I haven't seen in you over fifty years and all I get is a faint and 'Please leave?' Then again, I suppose I still have the same effect on you to make you faint like that."

Natsuko inhaled sharply, feeling the coldness from his being radiate off of him and onto her. He stood merely inches away and the fact that he brought up the past only made her cringe inwardly.

Biting her lip, she tried to retain control of her emotions and powers. The last thing she wanted to do was try to melt him or get herself frozen over. Was that even possible?

"…Alright…hello. Now leave."

Jack chuckled at this, "Stubborn as before, I see."

Natsuko shook her head at him, "You haven't changed either." She tried going around him but nearly crashed into his blue suit. Her skin felt coolness, almost an icy layer on it. Quickly though, almost on impulse, she defrosted the patch.

"Oh come on…Why don't we get together and catch up on old times?" He said with a soft smirk.

Using the sharpest glare she could muster, she snapped, "Fine. You know what I've been through; I've been alone and locked away in a two room place for fifty years. Now excuse me!" With this, she swept around him and stormed out of the room, hoping to find Santa.

* * *

Jack just stood there, a little stunned and flabbergasted. The other season spirit, the only other spirit, had just returned from 50 year banishment. She was acting, ironically, the opposite of her powers and the same as his last name.

Then again…it made sense that she would. Could he really blame her for being so…icy when it was his fault she left? He gave a soft sigh, wondering why he cared so much in the first place. His main focus was on getting a holiday in his name, Frostmas perhaps.

Maybe guilt is what he felt…but why should he care? Why should he care about her? She was just a silly little girl, young too, who had done something so stupid like losing control of her emotions. It was her fault she fell in love with him!

"Wasn't it?" Jack whispered in the empty room.

* * *

The workshop of Santa Claus was much different than Natsuko remembered. 50 years ago, everything was a dark shade of red…well all the wood was. The machines were painted green and the elves wore the same uniform and color. It was very organized to say the very least. The wood, whether of toys or building, smelt of peppermint.

Now, it was painted several different colors. The elves wore whatever they wanted, cloth and color both. Hardly any of them had aged or looked it at least, Natsuko noticed. Then again, it made sense that with new management, everything would change.

In her little 'prison', she had heard rumors recently of the new Santa. She heard rumors that the new Santa pushed the old one off the roof. Another was that he hit the old Santa with a shovel and stole the coat. The one most believable, however, was that the old Santa slipped and fell.

"Ah! Natsuko, my spicy spirit!" A very familiar voice called out behind her. Her eyes widened and her mouth took shake of an 'O'. With an excited gasp, she spun around on her bare heels and let out a high-pitch squeal.

"Bernard!" She shouted, not noticing or caring that several groups of elves stopped their work to watch the scene. The Head Elf blushed as she hugged him, being only an inch or two shorter than him. "How are you?!"

Now Bernard heard about her banishment and that was one of the reasons why he hated Frost with a passion equal to the ovens that baked cookies. He had been there, listening secretly of course, when the Council demanded to hear her side of the story. He had stood there and allowed her to be dragged off for so long. He had told her any new information about the world, about their world. So he knew pretty well not to say something stupid like 'it's been a while' or 'long time no see'.

"I'm fine. Trying to get the toys done, we seem to be behind a bit. Elves get to work! No wonder we're behind!" He was distracted for a second to order the creatures back to work. Looking back at the girl he thought of as a sister, he smiled. "My spicy spirit, how do you feel? You took a rather nasty fall earlier."

That was his nickname for her. She blushed, her chubby cheeks turning pink. Shrugging, she placed her hand on the back of her head, "Good. I think I have a small bump under my red hair but I'm fine. Tell me, do you think I can speak to S-…"

"Bernard! Bring Natsuko up here, I need to talk to her!" Speak of the devil.

"Right away Santa!" He shouted upstairs. "You were saying?" He smirked at the spirit.

* * *

Next chapter: Santa's talk with Natsuko. MAYBE the story of her banishment. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to **weapon13WhiteFang **who put this story on their Favorite and, to be blunt, gave me motivation for continuing this story. Also, I'd like to thank **renjiluver44 **&** vlasadiusdraculasbride312** for reviewing!

* * *

Natsuko shivered as her bare feet touched the cold tile of the stairs. It felt like it took forever to walk up them, her hand gently resting and dragging on the rail. Her hair was threatening to fall in her face but her 'thorn crown' made sure it didn't.

When she reached the top, she saw Old Kris Kringle talking to Bernard about something. Their voices were low and hushed, making Natsuko believe it was about her and her living arraignments for a while. Finally Bernard cleared his throat and glanced behind the big man, hinting that she was merely a few feet away.

Santa turned around and smiled, his rosy cheeks glowing against his white beard. "Natsuko! Welcome…I'm Scott Calvin, formally known as Santa Claus."

She nodded, asking quite calmly, "I've heard many rumors of how you became the new guy. Which is true?"

He hesitated only for a brief second. "I called out to the old one, he fell. My son convinced me to…finish the deliveries so…here I am." Holding out his arms, he smiled as if emphasizing on that.

Natsuko nodded, sitting down on a chair. "So…what did you wish to speak to me about?"

Scott sat down across from her, looking thoughtful as if trying to choose his words carefully. It was a smart decision; after all, the Summer Spirit had the power of heat and was unpredictable after being out casted for 50 years. Who knew if she was still sane, if she didn't attack at the slightest thing. He'd find out soon though…

"Well, Natsuko…Bernard came to me earlier and asked a huge favor." This made the girl smile; just like a brother. "He asked if I'd let you stay here for a while until your season comes around. Since it's near Christmas, that's a good six or seven month stay. And I'm a little concerned about…" He stopped, letting the end hang in the air.

Ignorant to the real reason, she said, "I'll help around if I can but if not, I'll stay out of your way. I'd appreciate it if I could stay near the elves though, that way I'm not alone."

"Ah yes…I can understand why you don't want to be alone." His eyes showed a certain display of pity, making Natsuko look away. "However, that's not why I'm concerned. I'd love to have you stay and help, so would my workers. But…I'm a little worried how you'll act around…Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost?" She echoed blankly. "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"Didn't you know?" Scott asked with real surprise. When the girl did nothing in response, he went on, "The Counsel was threatening to suspend Frost for trying to take over Christmas. 'Frostmas' he called it. Anyway…to make a rather long story quite short…he's staying with us for a while."

Natsuko's mouth hung open, her green eyed huge. Her chubby cheeks turned slightly pale. "…What…He's…" Closing her eyes, she allowed her reddish brown hair to fall, covering one eye. "He's staying here…that is fine. I can…I can resist him."

"I'll make sure you two are in separate wings, don't worry."

* * *

Next chapter: We go into the past to see the story of her banishment. (It will be longer) Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much to **renjiluver44, ****weapon13WhiteFang, ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312,**** Purple Almighty **& **Bloody Jack Sparrow **for reviewing! Yay!

* * *

Walking down the chilled stairs with no neither shoes nor socks was one thing…but walking in the snow was an entirely different one. Santa had told Bernard to take her to her room, insisting that he does it. Something told Natsuko that Santa was either incredibly busy with toy making…or he was absolutely terrified of her.

"_Then again who wouldn't be?"_ She thought bitterly. After all, she was locked away for so many decades just because she fell in love with the opposite of herself. No one talked to her enough to know if she had lost her sanity, if she was planning and plotting her vengeance, if she wanted to mess everyone up just to make herself feel better.  
Those who did come near her without flinching, which weren't a lot, trusted and loved her enough to trust her still. For example; Bernard. Bernard was like a brother to her, they were 'tight' back then and to him, nothing had changed. Sure he saw the dim look in her eyes but he was either determined to ignore the 50 year blank or make her forget it.

The truth was…she was bitter. She felt bitter, betrayed, alone and just plain depressed. Shaking it off though, she smiled and nodded absentmindedly at what Bernard spoke of. What exactly did he say about her 'revealing' dress?

"Well, here's your room." The Head Elf smiled, stopping at a huge pair of wooden doors. "I'll have an elf come up and make sure you're okay and all. You must be tired and hungry, after all. Oh and, don't worry Natsuko, there's a balcony over looking the crowded streets. Is that okay?"

"Oh thanks, really Bernard. I really appreciate all this…asking Santa to let me stay here and the balcony and…thank you." She gave him a soft smile; her green eyes dark yet dim. Only a girl with a broken spirit could pull that off.

She walked into the room and felt her eyes grow huge, her ruby red lips make an 'o' appearance. As she walked, she felt her knees grow weak, her head grow light. She felt faint with shock and amazement.

The place where she stayed was dark and dreary. This place was…huge and colorful! The ceiling was high; the balcony was decorated with green vines. There was a huge bed with vines on it as well, a dresser and a huge mirror. She smiled, staring into it. It took up half a wall! Near by were a cocoa machine and a cookie maker. Grinning, she thought she'd try to get real food before anything snacks.

For now though…she'd try out the bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep, falling into the fitful nightmare known as her past.

_**

* * *

50 Years Ago**_

_Humming a faint lullaby, Natsuko walked inside Santa's Workshop. She was late for their meeting but had an excuse. As her bare petite feet touched the ground, she shivered at the coldness. Her hair was as short as her shoulders, which gave her a childish appearance. Her smile glowed brightly when she entered the room._

_Why was she so happy? _

_Because she was finally able to see Jack Frost once more. _

_For months now, she had developed a sort of crush on him. It all started several months ago, when she was waiting for meeting to start. When she snapped out of her daydream long enough to hear a very taunting voice ring out, "What about Frostmas?!"_

_Looking over to see Santa Claus shake his head, she looked at the man next to him, the one responsible for the taunting yet charming voice. He had blue icy hair, his eyes just as cold. His suit was a baby blue with barely any white on it; his skin looked as though a layer of ice rest on it._

_Now this was the sixth time or so that she had been able to see him. So far, she managed to keep her crush a secret but it, at times, was painfully obvious. She'd giggle or blush at some stupid cheesy joke he'd say. She'd let her gaze linger for too long. She'd try to get as close physically to him as possible. And yet, he remained ignorant to it all._

_To be blunt, she had fallen for his charm._

_As she walked in this time, however, she could feel the tense depressing air immediately. Sitting in her seat near Frost, she noted mentally that he was gaping at her as though she were an alien._

_"…Did I miss something?" She felt everyone's gaze on her. What had they talked about for twenty minutes without her?_

_"Natsuko…" Father Time began. "…As we all know, there must be a balance in the season if we can not have life to be exact. For every grain dropped on the right, the left must have the same." She didn't like where this was going, "You are the Summer Spirit but Jack is the Winter Spirit. You bring warmth, he brings coldness."_

_"Your point?" Her voice was sharp, confusion in her eyes. She tried to focus on the old man and woman in front, trying to ignore Frost's amazed gaze at her._

_When he hesitated, Mother Nature took over. "Our point being, Natsuko is that you can not fall in love with the opposite side of your power, your job in hopes of getting the same emotion returned. I've noticed a lot lately that summer has been very…chilly because it has failed to arrive yet."_

_Unable to stop herself from turning a dark red, she tensed considerably. "…Then I'll focus more on that. Is that all?"_

_"No…" Father Time seemed to have finally found his voice, "…We think it would be best for you to…not come near here for a while. Maybe two or three months, I mean."_

_"Why?!" She stood up, the chair flying to the ground. Her rage filled eyes made her hair turn red, destroying all and any trace of brown. "Just because I did a silly thing like fall for Winter?! I refuse to leave even for a month! I will simply force myself to…"_

_"We've taken a vote already." He spoke up, his soft eyes full of wisdom and pain._

_She didn't dare look at Jack, afraid of what he had said. Bernard watched from the doorway, hesitant. "…I refuse to leave." She whispered softly._

_"You must and will; we're decided already." Mother Nature's voice was crisp and commanding._

_Suddenly Natsuko held out her hand, a huge vine thorn like whip appearing. "Who's gonna make me?" Everything on her was red now, pure rage. Without warning, a fight erupted…all because of love._

_Several hours later, Natsuko knelt on the ground, leaning on her brother-like-friend Bernard for support. She was bleeding but did not care; only feeling triumph about Mother Nature's wound to the neck and arm. She chuckled darkly, unable to resist it. As soon as her eyes glanced at Frost's shocked and awe face, she felt herself shrink._

_Holding her bloody thigh, she felt her blood turn to ice. "You are here by banished for 50 years, Natsuko the Summer Spirit." Father Time announced, watching her green eyes turn dark with fear._

_As she was hauled away, she turned to look at the mans he loved once more. He said nothing, did nothing…just stared with amazement. "Jack…" She whispered gently, tears filling her eyes._

* * *

Next chapter: Natsuko awakes and goes downstairs to the kitchen to see Jack Frost! Bernard talks to her about him. Review please! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much **Purple Almighty, ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312,**** Bloody Jack Sparrow **for reviewing!

* * *

Ragged breathing echoed in the decorated room. Suddenly the girl whom occupied the bed shot up, gasping for air as though she just got out of a lake. Looking around with frantic eyes, she searched the empty room.

Dreaming of one's past was not usually a good thing. But when your past is as horrible as hers is, full of heartbreaks and tears…she shivered. Getting up, she brushed her hair behind her ears. Without even looking in the mirror, she knew she lost her tan from the panic.

She opened the doors to the balcony, for the first time in her life actually welcoming the cold crisp air to hit her. Closing her eyes, she felt her fear and panic recede. The air washed over her, cleansing her soul and mind.

Now that she was calm, well…calmer than before…she smiled weakly. Standing before the mirror connected to the dresser, she grabbed a brush and let it go through her hair. It was curly slightly at the end, the red shining brightly in the light. It was so weird, she thought, at how the red appeared darker at the end while the brown was darker at the top of her head.

Her green eyes sparkled dimly, showing broken hope and lost love. A lost little girl, she thought bitterly. That's all she was. She was alone, afraid, lost, and just…so naïve.

Before she knew it, her feet were moving without her command.

She was stupid and naïve to think that Jack Frost, the opposite of her powers, would fall for her. It was like Yin and Yang; evil and good; winter and summer; calmness and rage. They never mixed. And yet, her heart still longed for the icicle man. Despite her attempts to forget about him and her feelings for him, it stayed strong and loud. The old saying was true; the heart wants what the heart wants.

Somehow she found herself in the kitchen. Her body, it would appear, could function properly without her mind being all there. This made her grin, knowing her mind was almost useless.

Walking over to the machines and ovens and all, she got a cup of hot chocolate with a sandwich. Sitting at a near by table that was in the midst of crowds, yet not in the way, she smiled. Just as she was about to sip the hot chocolate, she frowned to realize it was cold. It would seem that it was left there too long.

Closing her eyes, she focused on her powers. When she opened them, they were a dark red, her chubby face turning pink as she blew on the cold liquid. Immediately it turned hot, steaming even.

Satisfied, she sipped the hot liquid. That was one of the perks of being the summer sprit; even the hottest liquid could not scorch her tongue nor skin.

"That was quite something; I haven't seen you do that in years!" A very familiar voice rang out.

Opening her eyes, she nearly spat out the chocolate and ended up coughing, choking actually. Looking up, she glared at the light blue man on the table. "What do you w-want? Cough! Y-You…cough! Why did you s-sneak, cough, on me like that?!"

The man looked smug, almost arrogant. "Don't you mean 'why did you sneak _up_ on me like that'? I came down here to help the elves fix all the pretty cookies and sugary treats. You just happened to be eating and looked lonely."

Glaring, she stood up and walked away with the sandwich in her hands. Just as she stood up, however, he grabbed the steaming hot cup. "Hey!" She exclaimed, watching him sip it and hiss. There was steam coming from his tongue and ears, making her giggle despite herself.

"That's what you get." She snapped, a small smile playing on her face.

He grinned weakly, "I suppose so…Tell me, what…"

"Natsuko!" The Head Elf came jogging, nearly running, over to her. "Natsuko, we need to talk…now! You need to talk to me about something." His gaze was switching between the two spirits.

Confused, she nodded and bid a quick farewell to Frost. As she walked off with Bernard, she failed to realize the man was watching her. His eyes were sparkling with amusement, curiosity and…and…something very unfamiliar to his ice heart.

* * *

Next chapter: Bernard talks to her about Frost; the way he acted when she was gone, what happened in Santa Clause 3 and what he's been doing right now. Plus, she roams around the toyshop, lost in thought, being spied on. Review please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to **Crimson Gypsy, Bloody Jack Sparrow, Purple Almighty & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312**for reviewing! Plus, welcome to the story **Dark Wolf Flame!**

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, the next will be longer. School came up again and...Some stupid shit with my "friends".

* * *

Natsuko walked over with her old friend, sipping a cup of chocolate. It was warm this time, not cold like the other. It had been so long since she tasted something sweet, especially chocolate. She allowed her taste buds to analyze just how sugary it was, appreciate it.

They walked a great distance until they were out of the kitchen and building all together. She would have never realized this until her bare feet touched the snow. Not expecting such coldness, she gave a sharp yelp and, without meaning to, melted a layer of it off the ground.

Bernard looked at the blushing girl, helping her across the snow ground and into another building. It was obvious that he was surprised at the sudden lack of control. She was always one of control, of her powers at least. Her heart was a different matter.

"What did you wish to speak of, Bernard?" Natsuko asked casually, finishing off her chocolate.

The Head Elf looked at her in concern, clearly worried of her momentarily lack of control. Shrugging it off for now, he spoke up, "We need to talk about Frost."

Natsuko's eyes flittered brighter, showing interest as her mouth and nose were covered by the cup. She was trying to get the last drop of chocolate, making her look a little foolish. "Hm?" Her voice echoed in the silver cup. "Why? About what?"

Bernard hesitated, somewhere in between restraining laughter and pelting her mercilessly with questions. Slowly, he started to talk, "Natsuko, I want to tell you about the way he acted when you were gone and what happened just recently. I've seen the way your gaze lingers, just like 50 years ago." She looked away until he grasped her chin, gently forcing her to look at him. "Natsuko…I don't want history to repeat itself. Just listen, alright?"

Nodding slowly, she sat down on a ledge of the window. The chilly air touched her exposed tan skin but she wrapped herself under her summer colored dress. She was paying attention to the elf as he paced slowly, unsure of how to start.

"When you left, he stayed near by for several days, almost two weeks. He was just walking around the land, not even bothering entering any of the buildings. It looked like he was lost, or maybe he was trying to find something…someone…you. I don't know why he did it but…he just did. Maybe he wanted to confront you, I don't know." Bernard paced back and forth, obviously hoping he wouldn't regret telling her.

"Recently he had been trying to upstage Santa, the new one. The Council…they were going to ban him, for good I mean. But he insisted of helping Santa around the place. Being the nice guy, Santa agreed but with his wife pregnant, his attention was on her and her family. Taking advantage of this, Frost basically and bluntly…destroyed the place. To make a long story short, Natsuko, he made Santa take the Escape Clause. When they got back and fixed everything, Lucy…you don't know Lucy, do you? Lucy is Scott's niece."

Natsuko blinked, hearing the new Santa's real name leave Bernard's lips for the first time. She nodded, signaling for him to continue, "Lucy's hugs are said to be magical, warm. As punishment for freezing her parents, Jack froze her parents by the way for finding out he took Santa's globe, she hugged him. Although he did not change outwardly, the parents defrosted and he claims to be nicer, different."

The look on the Summer Spirit's face must have shown her emotions. It was obvious that she hoped this meant something, that it meant they stood a chance. Bernard stopped pacing with a sad look on his face. Kneeling before her, he grabbed her hand and spoke softly, "Natsuko…he's cold and frosty…he's the winter. Even if he has changed, he cannot, even if he wished to, love you. It just can't be done."

At this, Natsuko had to tear her eyes away, staring at something, anything, else.

* * *

It was dark, almost night. The sun was setting; the light in the snow covered wonderland was dim. Most elves were readying themselves to sleep while some, very little, were working in the workshop.

Natsuko was alone, or so she thought. She walked through the place, the doors huge and squeaking when she threw them open. Giving a soft sigh, she took a step in. What she did not know was that her little walk was going to be spied on by the man she was so lost in thought of.

* * *

Next chapter: Roaming around the place, she thinks and tries to reason Jack's actions. While Frost watches, we see his thoughts and feelings. Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to **Purple Almighty** who was the **only** one who reviewed the last chapter.

* * *

The workshop was empty since it was near midnight. Despite the known rumor of elves staying up for days on end, hoping to finish their work…it just wasn't true. Elves were magical little creatures who looked different and worked faster, who had a greater loyalty to Santa Claus than any human did. But other than that, they were just like humans. They ate, they slept, they talked…normal stuff.

The summer spirit couldn't help but grin slightly, feeling a bit of a child again. No…she wasn't feeling childish…she started to feel the way she used to before the banishment. It was probably all the toys and stuffed animals near her, radiating the feeling of happiness.

Her dark red dress dragged on the ground behind her as her bare feet led the way around the shop. Her blood red lips were parted slightly, giving the impression of an 'o' of surprise. Pushing her brown, almost black, hair behind her ear, she made sure to watch out for the thorn crown.

Her dark tanned hand caressed the half finished air plane, her gaze of hazel green following suite. Suddenly she looked up and saw something there that wasn't there before; a teddy bear.

But it was no ordinary teddy bear. It was a light blue with, what looked like, freeze dried claws and the eyes were a baby blue, soft yet harsh. The fur, despite the cold appearance, was warm and toasty when she grabbed it gently. Smiling, Natsuko hugged it close and looked around to see if anyone was near. Was it for another kid?

As if answering her question, a tag came out of nowhere. It read, "_To: Summer From: Winter"_

Natsuko's eyes widen; Jack had given it to her! Then again, it was quite obvious now that she thought of it. The bear looked almost exactly like him. Shaking her head, she gently grinned and continued roaming around the place.

* * *

Jack Frost watched the young (compared to him) spirit walk the shop. There was a sad look on her face but it turned into happiness, childish happiness once she touched the airplanes. The elves, although he'd never say it out loud, did an excellent job at making toys.

As he stepped closer, hiding behind a bunch of dolls, he realized something; the happiness on her face was the look he saw from her back then. It felt as though he was thrown into the past, watching her skip around once more.

While she was lost in thought, he tried to walk closer to her. His original plan was to sneak up behind her and start a conversation, but that was blown to bits when he tripped over a teddy bear.  
Catching himself from the fall, he got the teddy bear and grinned slyly. Inhaling deeply, he started to 'personalize' the bear. Scribing something on a piece of paper, he got close enough to place both items to where she could see them.

He did not know why he felt the strong desire to make her smile, but…He shook his head. The feelings he was having were not nature for a man of his position. These feelings, he decided with a bit of anger, were from Lucy's 'magical hugs'.

When he was his old icy cold hearted self, he felt amazed when he realized Natsuko's feelings. Although they said his heart could never be melted, he felt as though it had been. That day when he watched her walk in, all he could do was stare in amazement, surprise and just be plain stunned.

Sighing softly, he got his mind out of the past. Guilt was a word he never felt, even when he froze Lucy's parents. But when Natsuko had left…

"Natsuko!" He watched Bernard jog over to her, nearly tripping over a doll that Jack had knocked down. "Natsuko! I was looking for you. Are you alright? I know how you hate to be alone…"

She gave him a smile that brightened up her face like the sun in the summer time, but her eyes were dim. "Yes, I am fine." She hid the bear, "Would you like to walk me to my room, Bernard?"

* * *

Next chapter: Natsuko helps out with Santa, talks about her banishment, and talks to Jack. Review please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to **Weapon13WhiteFang **for reviewing! I decided to put a dream of her 'desires' twisted in a weird way that was from a scene in Santa Clause 3 so I OWN NOTHING! The subconscious mind gives us dreams/problems that don't really make sense at times, hence this dream.

* * *

Smiling, she grabbed Bernard's hand and winked playfully. "Thank you for escorting me, Mr. Gentleman." There was a soft mocking in her tone but this did not anger the Head Elf. Instead, he smiled back.

"You are very welcome; a lady such as yourself shouldn't walk around alone. Even if this is Santa's place."

Whispering a 'good night', she walked in and closed the door. She turned and saw the very welcoming warm bed, almost beckoning her in a sense to lay under its comforter. Resisting the urge for now, she walked over to the machines.

Within a few minutes, she had hot cocoa and cookies that were in piles on a small plate. Pursing her lips as she sat on the bed, she blew on the chocolate. It bubbled and steam escaped from it as she sipped it carefully, making sure not to spill it on herself.

Putting it on the small night stand next to her, she opened the balcony doors, allowing the cold air to come in. Sitting back on the bed, making sure no cookies fell from the mountain, she grinned. The air wrapped around her and hugged her, making her shiver.

Placing a piece of sugar cookie in her mouth, she felt as though she were in heaven. Next after she ate that, was a chocolate chip cookie. She allowed it to melt in her mouth, her eyes closed in satisfaction. It had been so long since she had sweets.

What felt like two minutes had really been an hour. And what had felt like two or three cookies eaten had been the whole mountain. Placing the empty plate next to the empty cup, she stretched on the bed. The calories of these cookies did not affect her; after all, she was no human. She had been chubby since she remembered but could not lose or gain any of it.

Her greenish brown eyes fluttered closed ever so slowly. It was as though the food had been drugged, making her sleepy. Although this was impossible, she couldn't help but wonder why she had been so tired. Closing her eyes, she thought about Jack Frost once more.

_

* * *

Natsuko was walking backwards for some reason. Fear was pulsing through her veins, adrenaline in her blood stream. She did not know why she felt this way, but her heart was threatening to escape from her chest. Her limbs were shaking ever so slightly but enough to be noticeable._

_Looking in front of her, she saw an open closet full of cans of…beans? Suddenly Jack Frost came in view. She started to smile but her fear grew worse, seeing he held something in his hands. Not being able to tell what, she stepped back. No…it wasn't because she couldn't tell what the object was…it was because Jack was stepping closer._

_Each step he took closer to her was menacing, evil. Her back hit the wall and she watched as his face started to turn blue. He was about to freeze her! But this made no sense; she was the Summer spirit. The idea of being frozen was…impossible! Looking down at herself, she gasped aloud to see she no longer wore the sparkling beautiful dress. She wore…jeans and a shirt…as though she were…she were…a human!_

_Jack apparently thought the gasp was from fear of him, and perhaps it was, Natsuko thought in the back of her mind. The blue went away from his face and without warning; he was in front of her._

_Their bodies were pressed against each other, his leg in between hers and his eye holding insanity. She could feel the coldness radiating off of him and shivered softly, her nails clawing at the wall behind her. _

_"If I let you go…from my grasp…will you go silently?" His voice was anything but ice, making her knees feel weak._

_Suddenly she found herself shaking her head violently, her body shaking. "Let go!" Her mouth formed the words but nothing came out. Suddenly anger flashed through his eyes, his face turning blue again as he inhaled deeply. Natsuko let out a scream as she felt the rush of freezing cold air slam against her skin._

* * *

Hands had grabbed her shoulders, shaking her awake. The scream that erupted from her throat in the dream had done the same in real life. Her eyes snapped open to see the blue covered man in her dreams…in her reality, before her.

On impulse, Natsuko jumped back and slammed her head into the wall. Wincing and covering the growing bump, she stared up at the man. The thorns on her crown really…the thorns?! Looking down, she felt relief to realize she was not human; she was a summer spirit again. With an even greater relief, she realized Frost was not after her.

"J-Jack…" She whispered, standing up and rubbing the back of her head. "How…why…"

"You were having a nightmare." He stated calmly, watching her with something in his eyes. "I woke you up…are you alright?"

"Y-yes. What time is it?" She wondered faintly how she had actually _felt _the cold rush of air from her dreams. Frowning, she asked, "How did you wake me up exactly?"

"I shook you." He smirked slyly, making the statement seem obvious. "It's almost noon and the Big Guy told me to get you so you could help out."

Feeling really foolish, she glanced at the open windows of the balcony. Ignoring it for now, she nodded. "I'll be down there in just a moment."

"Actually he wants you in the workshop, not his office. Be _over there _in a moment." With that, Jack left.

Why had he been grinning so much? Turning around, she blushed a dark red to see the freeze dried teddy bear on the bed. So t**hat **was why he had been so…sly looking! Shaking her head, she went over to the dresser to brush her hair. What a long day this would be…

* * *

Walking to the Nice-&-Naughty-List Station, she saw Santa looked over it. "Checking it twice, I see." She smiled softly, watching him look up quite startled.

"Hm? Oh yes. I just wanted to mention to you that the meeting will start in an hour." He said, glancing over the list of names.

Blinking, she repeated, "Meeting? What meeting?"

"…Jack didn't tell you? I sent him to find you and tell you." Scott looked up, forgetting all about the long piece of paper. "We're having another Council Meeting."

* * *

Next chapter: We see how Natsuko acts at the meeting with Frost near by; it's actually a test to see if she loves the guy still or not. Cruel, huh? Anyway, we also see her thoughts on the dream. Review please! 


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to **Bloody Jack Sparrow, Weapon13WhiteFang & Renjiluver44! If I forgot anyone, Sorry!**

* * *

Rage and humiliation coursed through Natsuko's veins as she stormed through the workshop. Scott, AKA Santa, had just revealed the real reason he had send Jack after her. They were having a meeting with all the Legendary Figures and such. It didn't take a genius to realize that this meeting was a test, for nothing of importance has happened recently. It was a test to see how Natsuko was acting near the Winter Spirit.

She felt rage for the blue man had scared her when he awoke her. No, she felt rage because he was in her room! He gave her that teddy bear, obviously trying to get her trouble with the Council and make her fall for him once more. Wasn't he? Either way, she felt deceived.

Humiliation was another emotion she felt. That man had invaded her privacy and woke her from her…dream. That was more like a nightmare, the more she thought about it. He sat there and lied to her, saying that Santa wanted to speak with her. Really he had just wanted to mess with her head.

Shaking her head, locks of dark red hair falling over her face, she walked outside. It was a subconscious command of her powers as she stepped outside, for any snow four feet away from her melted as she walked. Elves scooted away, obviously seeing just how red in the face she was with anger. Bernard, much to her pleasure, was no where near by.

It was something short of a miracle that she didn't set the whole place on fire.

Walking into another building, she gave a soft growl, trying to control her emotions and calm down. That's what this meeting was about; to see and test her control. What would they do? Sit her next to Jack? She couldn't, wouldn't, think about any other 'test'.

It took her a moment to inhale slowly, exhale slowly. It was an attempt in vain to keep her cool, to be calm. Then again, she had never had a sure grasp of her 'cool' so how could you get something back that was never there before?

Her green brown eyes sparkled suddenly, her mind cooking up a plan. No way in hell would she lose and be sent away once more. Not for Jack again.

* * *

The meeting took a while, shockingly. Father Time was the first there, then Mother Nature and Sandman. A few minute passed as they sat at the table, waiting patiently. Cupid and the Tooth Fairy came next. One by one, they appeared. Santa came in third to last, Jack Frost tailing in behind him.

Now all the Legendary Figures were getting impatient and quite annoyed; after all, Natsuko _lived_ there so why was she the last to arrive? Santa merely chuckled nervously at this, hoping Bernard was being a good Head Elf by getting the Summer Spirit. Jack, however, chuckled loudly and acted calm, his feet on the table with the back of his chair legs the only ones standing. He whistled softly, looking at his hands.

The doors opened with the loud sound of 'clinking' echoing. A breeze of snow blanketed the table as the girl walked in, the elves struggling to close the door while the wind was against them. Jack heard several small gasps near by and wondered what the reason was.

When he looked up, his whistle went from soft to a wolf-like style. His eyes widened and he made his feet touch the ground again, noticing he wasn't the only one staring at her. He knew for sure though that he was the only one staring in…lust?

The girl wore a dark red dress that showed lots of cleavage. It reached past her knees but it was tight around her curves, hugging them it seemed. Despite her chubby figure, she looked pretty ini t. Her lips were painted with blood, or at least that's what it looked like. Perhaps it was lipstick. Her hair, which looked more red than brown with her dress on, curtained her tan face. It was fluffy in a sense, only tamed by the thorny crown.

Jack felt his jaw drop to the ground.

"…It's about time you joined us, Natsuko." Father Time spoke up suddenly, obliviously trying to stay away from the topic of her dress.

She nodded with her voice much softer than it was the meeting before. "My apologies, my clothes were just not…comfortable. Now, what were we planning to discuss?"

Jack and Scott realized suddenly that she knew what this meeting was about right away. Scott looked away out of guilt, unable to look her in the eye. He had helped in the attempt to trick her into this…trap. Jack, however, just stared with the same look on his face as the one from the day of her banishment.

"We were just about to discuss the seasons, actually." Mother Nature replied coolly.

Something in Natsuko's eyes flickered almost threatening but she remained cool, pretending to be ignorant. "Really? How so?"

Jack smirked as she sat in the only chair left; the one to his side. She missed nothing. "Spring has come in a little too early. Winter has been dying down and it's barely Christmas." Mother Nature stated the facts.

All over the world for 50 years this was happening at various times. The humans thought it was global warming but really, it was because Jack was on his own; no summer spirit to help. They struggled to start and keep summer in its own time, as well as Spring…but without the spirit there, it was difficult.  
"I'll simply pull the warmth back. Jack will give more…snow. Is that all?" She said in a business tone, sly.

There was a look of hesitation on both the Mother and Father's faces. They were obviously trying to think of a way they could trick the girl into staying longer, to test her will power and control. However, Scott took pity on her and tried to relieve his guilt. "Well, if that's it, I have work to do."

As each member dismissed from the meeting, Natsuko gave an icy glare at the leaders of this all. She still couldn't believe how they tried to trick her, to test and be curl to her. Still, her eyes and face betrayed no emotions except the obvious intent to tease.

* * *

Next chapter: Aftermath of the meeting, Jack follows and tries to talk to her. We also see her thoughts on the dream. Review please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to **Bloody Jack Sparrow, Purple Almighty & xxFantasyxx **for reviewing! I'm so happy that this story has reached double-digit chapters! Thanks for all the reviews and support, my readers!

* * *

Natsuko silently cursed her hair which covered most of her sight. Her greenish eyes flickered from Scott, to the door and to Jack. Hesitation was in her steps as she walked across the chilled floor. What about though?

The way her dress flowed behind her made Jack realize she was leaving. As if snapping out of a daydream, he stood up and quickly yet calmly followed. Despite his attempt to be sly and discreet, Scott watched the scene and wondered if any other member of the Council witnessed it as well. Part of him hoped not, for they would assume things and follow.

They were alone in the hallway as she calmly walked down it. Desire to get in her room and lock it, even though she'd be alone, was overwhelming. For the first time she since got out of her 'prison', she felt the need to be by herself.

However, Jack had other plans.

He walked up besides her and tried to act cool. "Natsuko…how are you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "…We just left a meeting. How do you think I am?"

"No I meant…" What did he mean? The great Jack Frost was stuttering now. "…Would you like to get a cup of cocoa and walk the grounds?"

* * *

Next chapter: I DON'T KNOW! I need ideas, seriously. Review please! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much to **xxFantasyxx, JackFrostsElf, KooriKitsune & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312** for reviewing! Thanks for the ideas!

_

* * *

"…Would you like to get a cup of cocoa and walk the grounds?"_

Natsuko hesitated for a moment, reviewing so many thoughts in only a second. She could get in trouble by the Council if she's seen walking around with him, drinking chocolate. But…Then again, she could always say they were just discussing the weather and how they plan on manipulating it.

Considering she was already wearing a very…revealing dress, she decided to risk it again. "I'd like that." She whispered softly, watching his eyes sparkle with happiness.

They snuck into the kitchen, grabbing two cups of hot cocoa while trying to dodge Bernard. Natsuko couldn't help but chuckle softly, feeling like a child playing hide-and-seek again. Although she loved the Head Elf like an older brother, she found that, like all siblings whether by blood or not, he got too over protective. She knew that he'd try and pull her away from Frost, for her 'own good'.

When they stepped outside, Frost inhaled deeply and blew on the hot liquid, turning it cold. A grin masked his face, his eyes and focus intent on the silver cup. His fingers on the silver made it have slight frost on it.

Seeing his blue face reminded the Summer Spirit of her dream. A very cold shiver went down her back; a shiver of fear. The dream, much to her displeasure, replayed before her mind in flashes. The feeling of fright came back; she almost was tempted to start moving away from Frost.

Forcing herself to keep up with the talking man, she felt herself get lost in thought. She remembered moving backwards after opening double doors. It was not an entrance to a room…it was…it held beans…it was a closet! But which room, which building, was it in?

And why, she wondered, was Jack trying to freeze her? Was he mad because she tried to seduce him and trick the council earlier? Or had she done something else? Then again, why was she dressed up like a human? She was no longer the summer in her dream, her nightmare…she was plain and normal.  
Was it a sign?

Or was it just a dream, a silly thing of her subconscious mind? If so…why did her subconscious mind think of the…intimate part? She felt her cheeks warm up against the cool wind, remembering how his leg pressed between hers. His mouth was merely inches away, his voice sounding so far away and distant as he whispered in her ear.

"Natsuko…" The voice got stronger. It was no longer far away, in fact…it was close.

"Natsuko!" It was just like in her dream!

Suddenly, she jumped, realizing where she was. "You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" The man frowned slightly. That was more like a statement twisted into a question, as if he wanted her to tell him he was right so he could be smug.

His ice covered eyebrows twisted into a confused puzzle look. His pale white, almost blue, face showed…concern. This made her shiver once more, shocked slightly at how human he appeared. No…not human…he had emotions.

Trying to regain what little dignity she had left, she blushed. "Sorry Jack…I just got caught up in my thoughts." They continued to walk through the snow covered grounds. Natsuko glanced down, slightly surprised at how she had drank her cocoa without realizing it.

He started to talk about the council meeting. "I think that was just downright sly and dirty, what they did!" He stated. On impulse, Natsuko started to think of the story Bernard told her.  
"Sly and dirty? You're right…" Her tone was sharp and bitter, but she wasn't sure of why, "They were almost as dirty as you."

Frost glanced at her through the corner of his eye, mildly surprised. "What do you mean?" The way his tone was careful…she faintly was reminded of her dream…of how he spoke to her.

She replied calmly, her posture straightening up. "Bernard told me what you did, Jack. During my absence, you tried to destroy the new big guy. He told me how you pretended to be their friend and then turned on them; charging people to come to the North Pole. You're a bit of a hypocrite to call the Council 'dirty' when you're the one who almost destroyed the toy shop and acted like an…"

She found her back slammed into a pine tree, the snow covering it falling on them. The tiny pricks of the pine made her skin burn slightly, the snow covering her hair and making look as though she were homeless. Branches were digging into her back, but that was the least of her worries.

The cold icy hand around her neck was her main worry.

Jack's face was twisted and contorted into rage, his eyes colder than the glaciers near by. He was not choking her, but the way he pressed her against the tree made her wish he was. His face was turning slightly blue.

"I've changed since then, Natsuko." He whispered dangerously.

Wincing, she grabbed his wrists with both hands and growled. She refused to show fear! "Release me now, Frost, or else." As if showing a sample of what would happen if he didn't, she focused her power on her hands. This, of course, warmed and almost burned up his wrist.

Immediately he yanked away, trying to calm down.

Not giving him the chance to speak, she quickly walked off.

Had that been part of the dream?

* * *

Next chapter: More dreams! Bernard talks to Frost about "Natsuko's Best Interest". Review please 


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to xxFantasyxx, KooriKistune & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****. A special thanks to JackFrostElf for giving me the idea of Jack's dream in his chapter.**

* * *

Rubbing her sides gingerly, Natsuko winced in pain. The branches that had dug into her back earlier had left their impression, their imprint that would be, no doubt, sore later. She was in slight pain right now but it felt like a mild discomfort compared to what was going through her mind.

She replayed what had just happened several times in her mind, in her thoughts. She remembered how Jack's face was twisted with anger; how cold the snow and his grip were; the way his voice spiked with fury sounded; the way she felt fear.

Why did he affect her so much? It wasn't just the way he acted just now…it was also about the dream. Why had that silly dream even come up? It had hints of lust, seduction in them…of terror and dominance. It was just so…odd.

She had spent 50 years alone because of him. Surely during that time, surely that lesson had taught her to keep control of herself! She should know by now to keep calm and not…fall for him again.

Falling for Jack Frost again was impossible. Why?

Because she had never stopped falling in the first place all those years ago.

Inhaling deeply and slowly, she concentrated on calming down. Quickly, she walked to her room. Once there, she decided to undress and unwind. How else to unwind but eat chocolate and soak in a hot bath?

* * *

Jack stood there, cooling down quite literally. He was restraining and controlling his anger, trying to be calm. Also, he was trying to cool down his wrist. Natsuko had gripped his wrist and basically gave him third degree burn.

Of course this didn't do anything more than minor damage, but it was annoying. So, with his face blue, he made it ice cold. In moments, it felt normal once more. It didn't sting like it did before.

As soon as he turned, ready to step forward, he crashed into someone. The person was almost his height, the body radiating off anger. Glancing an inch or two down, he saw it was the Head Elf; Bernard.

Alarm went through his body, preparing for anything that was going to happen. On the inside, he was slightly worried and wondered what the meaning of this could be. On the outside, however, he wore a curious sly and, to be blunt, a non-caring look.

"Can I help you?"

Bernard gave him a long hard look, obviously of distaste. "I saw what you did."

"Did you, dear boy?" He mocked the elder elf. He began to walk away, not trying to lose Bernard but just to move. As predicted, he followed the Winter Man.

Unaffected by the mockery, he went on. "Next time you hurt Natsuko, I'll…"

Suddenly he spun on his heels, his dark blue eyes glowing with annoyance. His tongue was sharp, his sneer vivid. "You'll what? You'll get the other little elves on me? The pure ones? You'll throw snow balls at me? You'll throw dysfunctional toys at me? Haven't you ever heard of manners? I was talking to Natsuko alone, meaning it's rude to eavesdrop. Now excuse me…"

As soon as he turned away, Jack felt…exhausted.

When in doubt, sleep.

_

* * *

In his dream, Jack was walking up a long case of stairs. It felt familiar, like he had been there recently. It wasn't until when he walked inside that he knew where he was. There was a girl in front of a closet, opening it to see beans._

_He was in the Snow Globe room…well, the room connecting to it, if you wanted to be specific. He had been here on several occasions before, but this time, he sensed, was different. Stepping forward, his eyes widened ever so slightly to see Natsuko…only…only it __**wasn't **__Natsuko._

_She stepped backwards a bit, turning from the closet. There was a small unsure smile on her face, nervousness shining brightly in her mismatched green and hazel eyes. Her skin was no longer tan but almost white. It was from fear, he realized._

_He stepped closer, getting a better look at her. She wore blue jeans and a shirt that clung to her chubby sides. Her hair was pinned back with some sort of needle, some sort of stick. She was no longer a spirit…but a human!_

_He stepped forward quite suddenly, pressing his body against her. It was a random impulse, something he had been yearning to do for days. Her breathing on his neck quickened, giving him the shivers. His mouth opened slightly, hers close as well. They…_

* * *

That's when he woke up to see Natsuko hovering over him.

* * *

Next chapter: Why was Natsuko over him? Romance thought and Bernard's thoughts! Review please 


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to xxFantasyxx, JackFrostElf & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****. Welcome & thanks Jenni Lynn! A/N Note: we all know that Jack Frost became white without all that blue and all warm after Lucy's hug; she melted him in other words. However, I think most of us agree that he looks hotter when he's covered in ice, ironically lol. I've been trying to write him with a warm/icy personality so we can see the soft side of him. But I think its must more fun to write his icy personality because there's so must you can do lol. **

I have a UIL Ready writing meet on Saturday so wish me luck! It's basically like…they give you a famous quote and you write a deep meaning to it, using examples etc.

* * *

Natsuko leaned over the sleeping form of Jack Frost, a curious look upon her chubby face. He was resting but muttering under his breath, probably from a dream. She was silently grateful for the gut feeling she had about coming here or she'd still be soaking in the tub. What was he dreaming of?

The man was shivering slightly, shaking in a sense. Although his eyes weren't screwed shut, a look of displeasure and confusion was worn on his face. His hands were balled into fists, his head moving a few centimeters every now and then.

Suddenly she had the overwhelming urge to touch him. Not in a seductive heavy passionate way…not yet at least, her subconscious teased her ruthlessly. She felt the desire to lightly caress his face…to touch him in a gentle manner. Unsure of why, she bit her plump red lips.

Finally she gave in and lifted her arm. The nightgown, if you could even call it that, she wore had long sleeves so they hung in the air. Her hand came closer to his almost blue pale face. Her long fingers gingerly touched his cheek, her greenish brown eyes watching how his ice-covered eyebrows relaxed. It was her touch, she thought, that relaxed him!

Fingers floated just centimeters above the man's freeze-dried hair…when he stirred. Immediately she yanked her hand away, as if burned from ice. However, she did not get the chance to think about how that statement contradicted itself and how it was actually possible, for the man's eyes opened slowly.

She leaned over him, not bothering to hide her concern.

He looked at her as if she were an alien, something odd and strange. His eyes were tinted with surprise from her being there and shock from…from his dream, perhaps? What _had _he been dreaming? It had to have involved her for him to have that look in his eyes…but…but what was she doing in his dream?

Unable to ponder over this any further, Natsuko listened to Jack's voice ring out, "What are you doing in my room? Aren't you worried that you'll get in trouble?" To anyone else who knew Jack Frost, they would think the end of his words were a sneer. A sneer of annoyance, distrust and just plain hatred.

But Natsuko was no fool. She could hear the traces of wonder and concern under his tone. Although his face did not display those emotions strongly, she could hear it in his voice. Why now?

"I was…I was walking through the halls. I heard you talking and I thought I'd listen in but you were mumbling in your sleep. I was…worried." She stated calmly, a little confused at the end.

Why had she come?

Ignoring that for now, she managed to put on a small smile. "Would you like to go walk around?"

The moon was rising tall, showing that it was nearly midnight. Through Jack's window, she could see the snow covered hills of the North Pole. She could see elves going back into their homes or work buildings, readying themselves for the night. Faintly she felt jealousy. He got to be in the area where his powers worked, where they came from. He got to be around ice and snow.

On the other hand, she couldn't be anywhere near a tropical area. She couldn't be resting in a desert or the Bahamas because there were too many humans around that would be suspicious of her. She felt…isolated for a second.

Getting her thoughts out of that, she smiled softly as she realized he stood up. The bed he had just laid on had a faint imprint of his body on there, making her want to jump on it. Managing to pull herself away from that, they walked through the halls.

* * *

Bernard watched as the two seasons walked together. Although they weren't exactly holding hands, they were but a few inches away and trying to keep it that way subconsciously.

He noted that many of the elves stopped working to glance at them, even for a second. It was a rare sight to see when Summer & Winter walked side by side, at peace with one another. It was an even rarer sight to see when Natsuko was smiling!

Perhaps, he thought with slight annoyance, Jack was having a good affect on her. Bernard thought of the girl as a younger sister, maybe an equal one. He wanted the best for her, no doubt. And while he wanted her to be happy…he was worried what would happen if the Council heard of this.

Would they lock her up again?

It was harsh enough the first time, when he witnessed her fighting Mother Nature and getting dragged away. The look of hurt and betrayl, of desperation and depression on her face tore him apart. And yet...he couldn't do a thing about it. This time, he swore silently, if something similar to that _were_ to happen...he'd help.

Shaking his head, he turned and left the building just in time for the elves to whisper plans.

* * *

Next chapter: Santa's little helpers help in the romance blooming between Jack & Natsuko; the same romance they deny having felt. So…they lock them up in a room! Review please 


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to xxFantasyxx, JackFrostElf, Jenni Lynn, Purple Almighty & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312**** for reviewing. **

* * *

They had spent what felt likes minutes walking around the toy factory. When Natsuko looked up at the huge clock that not only told time, but counted down the days of Christmas. Her hazel greenish eyes brightened in surprise to see that two hours had passed. Two hours!

In her mind, she was shocked to the core. How could talking to this man for two hours feel only like a couple of minutes?! Grinning weakly, she nodded and listened to Jack talk. Did this feeling mean she was in love again?

The idea of falling completely back in love with the icy man was…was…ridiculous! It was dangerous, to say the least! She could get hurt and be rejected. She could be locked up for good…Was she really willing to risk such a thing? Was she willing to risk all of her freedom and perhaps even life for a man she was undoubtedly going to be rejected by?

As Jack spoke continuously about the elves, he noted how Natsuko's gaze traveled upwards. Without letting his speech hitch, he glanced up as well. His grin turned into a huge smile as he kept talking. Had it really been two hours?

So much time had passed and it felt like only moments. Was this good, Jack wondered. What did this mean? He started to feel something in his heart, something light and warm. It wasn't exactly the same feeling that he got from Lucy's hug…it was different.

He couldn't ponder this for long as it would happen, an elf bumped into them. Natsuko looked down and smiled, forgiving the little creature. Jack was tempted to turn him to ice but nodded instead, strolling off with the Summer Spirit. Neither noticed the devilish grin appearing on the elves face.

"So Jack…why do you bother staying here?" She suddenly asked, looking everywhere except at him.

He thought for a moment and shrugged. "I…I don't know." It was a surprising realization. "I guess because of the temperature being cold all the time. I know you must hate it since it's not the Bahamas."

She smirked, "I heard you turned that into Alaska a few years back."

They both chuckled. Just as they were walking past a closet, it opened. Both of the seasons stopped in their tracks, obviously suspicious and yet, amused. It was like one of those horror movies the humans watched. Both knew not to go closer and yet…curiosity got the best of them.

Isn't it ironic? Isn't it just so odd that we sit there watching horror movies, shouting 'don't go in there' when the main character is going to be killed? Then if something like that happens, anything at all that's similar…we risk and jump in. It doesn't have to be about getting killed, it could be taking an emotional risk or asking someone out…skipping a class…anything.

Slowly, they took a step forward. Nothing attacked them…yet.

They took another step. Nothing.

Another two steps…nothing.

Another four steps…

Suddenly they felt pairs of hands shoving them into the closet. Natsuko yelped when she tripped and fell in the quite large closet. Jack groaned when he fell right after, landing on her. The door slammed shut, leaving only darkness and dust. The idea of the wind "accidentally closing it" seemed close to impossible.

"Ugh…" Jack muttered, feeling something soft under his head.

Natsuko shoved him off and sat up. "…What the hell was that about?!"

Frost felt around and grabbed what felt like paper, twirling it into a little stick. "Here…let me see your hand…" In the darkness, he groped and grabbed her hand. Faintly she blushed, thankful for no light. She felt his hand on her wrist, her fingertips touching the paper. "Light this on fire if you can…"

It took a moment for her to focus on the paper, not on the hand holding her. When she finally got her focus, she lit the paper on fire. Well…at least they had light in this small room.

From what they could tell, the first few feet from the door had a tall ceiling; that's probably how they managed to get in and fall. The rest of the room…the ceiling was tall for an elf in other words. So they were stuck laying down or sitting up, slouched over. They could have stood at the small tall space but it was too awkward.

Frowning, she kicked the door with her bare foot, wincing. "Well I guess we can be sure the door is locked."

Jack watched the shadows on her face wince, showing the annoyance, fear and pain. Nodding, he looked around, "We could try and freeze the door but it might make it worse. Or you can try and light it on fire…but it might burn down the place."

Natsuko grinned, "I'm tempted to risk that."

He smiled at this, feeling that same warm feeling he had earlier. What did this mean? Shaking his head, he laid on his back and groaned softly, feeling his tense muscles relax slowly. "Guess we have to wait here, huh?"

"Sarcasm doesn't suite you all the time." She hesitated, lying down as well. They were touching, their arms were. Blushing the both of them pulled away and hit the wall. They were obviously both afraid to touch one another but not because of their powers…

Natsuko suddenly yawned. "The dim light reminds me that I haven't slept much…" She muttered softly, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. The faint light from the fire flickered and darkened as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Hmm…then go to sleep. I'll wake you if we get out." Jack's tone was amused and at the same time…concerned.

"I would but there's hardly any room to sleep without being sore tomorrow." There was a bitter tone in her voice.

A moment of hesitation later, Jack said, "You can rest on me." Both of them froze up, their minds racing and their hearts beating like mad. Slowly he felt her body lay halfway on him. It was obvious she was cursing the size of the closet under her breath.

"…Thanks…" She whispered, listening to the rhythmic heartbeat of his. It was calming…it put her to sleep.

Neither knew that Bernard was just about to open the door.

* * *

Next chapter: Bernard is scolding the elves and Natsuko for the "act". What will Jack do? Review please 


	15. Chapter 15

**First off, because I'm in a bad mood right now, I'd like to rant. If you put this story on alert and favorites and yet you're too fuckin lazy to review a few words…WTF? Honestly, have some god damn courtesy and, if you plan on putting it on alert AND favorites, review at least a few fucking words. People like that piss me off even worse. **

**Thanks to all those who did review. Onto the story…**

_

* * *

Neither knew that Bernard was just about to open the door._

Natsuko felt at peace, content in a sense by lying on Jack like this. His heartbeat was not like hers, it wasn't erratic or fast with nervousness. It was slow and calm, normal. It made her sleepy…her hazel greenish eyes began to close slowly, her thoughts becoming foggy.

Jack too felt at peace with himself. It was a rare moment, a rare feeling that he hadn't felt since…well, long before the Santa thing. He had felt only smugness and triumph when he became Santa. At this moment, he felt a certain peace that he hadn't felt since he was young.

That's why neither of them realized that someone had grabbed the doorknob, jiggled it to realize it was locked and pulled away. They heard the sound but it was faint, distant in their dreamlike state of awareness. When their brains finally realized what they heard, it was too late.

Their eyes opened, looking into the others, and then looked up to the door; there stood Bernard. The Head Elf stood there for a moment, his eyes adjusting to the very dim light in the closet. Of course his shadow covered it, the light failing to soak into the cramped area.

His face was full of curiosity at first, wonder even. It was clear that he had walked into the room to see multiple elves snickering near the door; said elves were looking in with worried faces. They were peaking out from their hiding places in the workshop.

The man's face slowly turned from curiosity to shock. It looked as though he had found gold or striking oil in his bed. His eyes widened, his mouth slowly parting as though ready to scream or struggling to breathe.

Pure adulterated rage colored his face, making Natsuko wince as she sat up. If cartoons were real, Bernard's face would have been red, smoke would have been coming out of his ears and the ends of his hair would be burning from the fire he shouted. And yet, luckily, it wasn't a cartoon. Otherwise…they'd be dead by now.

His whole body shook as if that one spot was an Earthquake happening. It was from anger that made his eyes ten shades brighter; his pupils were bloodshot, small and eyes narrowed. They were accusing, cold and…full of so much rage. Natsuko was a little surprised at just how much an elf could get mad.

"You!" He snarled, his lips twitching into a frown. "And you!" He pointed at both of them. "GET OUT!"

Quickly Natsuko got up, stumbling a little when she stepped into the light. She winced, unaccustomed to such a thing. Jack followed, his facial expression showing annoyance and braveness. Unlike the summer spirit, he was not scared or even worried.

"I'll deal with the rest of you later!" Bernard had turned to the worker elves, dismissing them with a dark death glare. They scattered away like roaches, some almost running into one another.

"And you! The both of you!" He spun around on his heels, his voice rising. However, instead of being able to scold and shout…he was stopped. Earlier when Jack had looked calm, annoyed even, had been a sign of what he planned to do.

Although his face wasn't as contorted with rage as Bernard's was, the fire in his eyes made up for it. An icy fist slammed into the Head Elf's nose. The young man stumbled back from shock, his eyes huge as his hands covered his bleeding nose.

Natsuko's mouth dropped, forming an 'O' shape. Jack hadn't just done that…had he?

* * *

Next chapter: Jack and Bernard fight! Plus, Natsuko's reaction. If you have any ideas, PM/Review me. Review please 


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to **xxFantasyxx, JackFrostself, Purple Almighty, Fairly Odd New Yorker, Jenni Lynn & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****. I'm going to try to finish this story and Monkey Love before the 13****th**** of this month; I'll be going to London for a week!**

* * *

Crimson red blood dripped onto the clean white floor of Santa's Toy Shop. It dripped in a steady pace every four seconds. It would have fallen onto Bernard's open hands merely inches from his face but they too were full of blood.

Natsuko cringed inwardly for having to have heard the noise of a bone breaking. She couldn't even imagine to begin how much pain the Head Elf was in right now, nor did she wish to. Despite his face showing surprise and him being in shock, she knew that those two emotions couldn't have soaked up all the pain.

Jack stood there looking eerily calm once more. His eyes were indeed full of annoyance and rage but his face showed nothing. No grimace of pain from his fist connecting with bone. Faintly the summer spirit wondered if he had put some sort of ice shield over his hand before hitting the man.

"Bernard…?" She spoke softly, taking a tentative step forward. She didn't expect the elf to lash out at her either verbally or physically because she knew him too well. Ignoring the fact that she hadn't seen him for fifty years, she knew he would never do that.

Instead, he looked at her with huge eyes. "Natsuko, step back."

"What? Why?" She blinked, slightly confused and worried.

"Because I'm about to do this." Suddenly Bernard pulled his fist back and brought it forward in a quick speed. Natsuko had to step back half a foot to avoid his elbow. When Bernard brought it forward, it connected with Frost's jaw.

Natsuko gave a soft yelp at the sound of another bone cracking. Or was that ice?

"Bernard stop this!" She shouted, jumping back a few steps when Jack, in return, used his other hand. However, this time the Head Elf moved back. He managed to duck and bring his fist into Jack's stomach.

Natsuko covered her ears and shut her eyes, shouting, "Stop this! Stop, stop, stop!" She couldn't stand to see her brother like friend and the man she secretly crushed on to fight.

With this being shouted, she turned and ran off.

Both Bernard and Jack stopped in all their bleeding glory and looked at each other before looking back at the door. Instead of the little elves being there and instead of Natsuko being there, they saw Santa.

**

* * *

WRITERS BLOCK!** Next chapter**: I need ideas!** I think, no promises, that Santa will talk to Natsuko and then she'll roam around to see Jack. I don't know. Review please 


	17. Chapter 17

**Attention to all my lovely reviewers and viewers: My last updates will be between 9th-10th on this month and will not be updated until the 22th. Why? Because I'm going to London for Spring Break! During the 10th to when I officially leave (the 13th) I'll be writing chapters for most of my stories, that way I can update quickly when I get back. Thank you.**

Thanks to **xxFantasyxx, JackFrostself & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****. Welcome and thanks for the ideas Mytho-G!**

* * *

Both of the men simply stared at the door, the very one that Natsuko had just left through. The way she had reacted, the way she had shouted 'stop'…well, you'd think she was being murdered in cold blood or something. She had screeched it, let out a shriek of pleading.

It haunted Jack, it echoed so loud and so sharp in his mind. He felt an immediate tub full of guilt wash over him. Hearing the girl's plead for them to stop rang in his ears despite the fact that several minutes had passed; he cringed inwardly as though he had been punched again.

Bernard, too, felt guilt overtake him, swallowing him up as though he had fallen through a frozen lake. The feeling made his skin prickle with painful pricks and Goosebumps. Faintly he wondered if that was Jack's doing. Then again, he thought that guilt always made a room seem twenty degrees colder.

So, covered in their own blood, Jack and Bernard walked off to clean up. They separated in the hall to their own rooms while the other elves cleaned up the mess. What had started off as a harmless joke, a helpful prank if you will, ended with bloodshed…literally. They had wanted the summer and winter spirit to be locked up and realize they love each other. But it would appear that right in the middle of this; Bernard came in and messed up everything.

Bernard had gone to the infirmary where some of the doctor elves treated him, snapping his nose back into place and what-not. And although he had to admit it hurt, it was nothing compared to what he felt, knowing he had harmed the girl he cared for so deeply. Walking back towards his room, he changed his blood covered clothes to clean ones.

Jack Frost did not go to the hospital area of this maddening nut house. For one, the elves did not like him and therefore they would not treat him. Two, if they were to treat him, they'd be cruel to him but he didn't blame them. After all, he had tried to ruin and control Christmas just a few years ago. And three…he felt like he didn't deserve to be healed, at least not by others.

Despite Lucy's hug which had melted his cold heart, he still was cold to others at times. Although he was not cruel and harsh like before, he still felt things. He felt pity for those less fortunate, he felt happiness when he saw Natsuko; that type of thing. He felt human emotions…and yet there were times that he had to wonder if Lucy's hug had actually done anything.

So he walked into his room on the far other wing than Natsuko's and changed his suit. He got cloth and wet it, washing away the blood. It wasn't as bad as it seemed at first glance. Closing his eyes, he wondered why he had done all that.

* * *

Natsuko walked into her room, feeling a faint trace of worry and panic in her blood. When she had watched her secret lover and brother friend fight…she felt worried that they'd actually harm each other severely. She felt panicked that they might, in the process, say something mean or do something to harm her more than they harmed themselves.

She thought faintly about what had happened before Bernard threw the door open. She had been resting her head on Jack...who was surprisingly warm. His heartbeat was like a lullaby, something that calmed her down and made her sleepy. She had felt his arms wrap around her and...She blushed darkly. Perhaps he..._did_...like her?

As soon as she sat on the bed, she heard a knock at the door. "Please don't be Bernard or Jack…" She whispered almost to herself, almost praying. When she opened it…it was neither Jack nor Bernard.

It was Scott AKA Santa.

"Scott! I…Hello, what do you need?" Not bothering to hide her shock, she stepped back to let the big man inside.

"Hello Natsuko." He smiled with his rosy cheeks even redder. "I'll get to the point…I know about the fight."

"Scott, please don't…" She began to start to beg for no punishment, for a simple slap on the wrist for the two men.

However, he stopped her, "Come with me…"

* * *

The Head Elf walked into the Workshop, seeing Curtis, Natsuko and his boss there. "Um…" He hesitated in his steps, seeing Natsuko's eyes avert in direction when he entered. Did she know about this? "Yes sir, what did you want?" His nose had a bandage over him, causing them to stare for a moment.

"Bernard it would seem that the stress of Natsuko coming back and your job, and yes I know we're behind and yes I know you care for the girl like a sister…I think it would be best to take a break. And because of the fact that you've been…less mature than you should have been with Jack Frost…I'm putting Curtis in charge for now." Santa carefully spoke.

"What?!" Bernard suddenly shouted. Several elves stopped working on stuffing a teddy bear, then worked once more.

"Santa!" Natsuko stepped forward, "You can't seriously…" So she hadn't any idea or say in this after all.

"That's the end of it. Now…Natsuko, perhaps you and Bernard should walk outside and talk." Scotts suggestion obviously hinted that he wished for them to become…well, friends once more.

* * *

Next chapter**: They talk outside where Jack listens; they talk of him of course!**Review please 


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to **Mytho-O, xxFantasyxx & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312**for reviewing.

* * *

Natsuko's feet touched the snow, crunching it and packing it to where it was two inches smaller. The shoes she wore were like slippers that hugged her feet; they were dark red with sparkles that made shape of the sun. Although they protected her from the snow and such, she still felt the coldness radiate off it, hitting her ankles.

Shivering slightly, she crossed her arms underneath her bosom. Faintly she wondered what Jack would have done if he had been here, but then she immediately discarded the thought. She was still mad at him!

…Wasn't she?

True that she had a difficult time holding a grudge, but the man had harmed her friend! Out of no where, he had punched Bernard. Well…then again, she thought in the back of her mind, maybe he deserved it. After all, she was starting to get fed up of Bernard's attitude when he was near Frost. Maybe Frost had a reason to…No.

The reasonable side of her argued back that fighting wasn't the answer.

The other side of her whispered that she couldn't stay mad at Jack for long, because he was her crush.

"Natsuko…" Bernard started slowly, a hint of fear in his hesitating voice. "Look, Natsuko, I didn't…I mean, what…I…How could you be on top of him?!"

Heat flared up in the girl's cheeks. "What?!" She turned, snapping her heels around to face him. They were merely inches away, emphasizing on the three inch difference between the two. "How dare you!" She shrieked, her voice echoing through the area. The trees covered in light powdery snow took in most of the sound but still, anyone near could have heard.

"You're the one who threw open the door and…"

Bernard interrupted her, his eyes starting to glow with anger. "If I hadn't, who knows what could have happened! The elves were around giggling, there was no way they'd open the door soon!"

Once again, she felt her cheeks grow hot to the touch. She was blushing at the mere thought, at the slight mention of…well…that! "You…you…How dare you?!" Outraged, she stomped her foot, melting the snow beneath her feet so she was now five inches shorter. "I was resting on Jack because it was a small cramped closet! And, though it is none of your business Bernard, I care for the man! I…"

"Love him?!" The ex-Head elf shouted, a pitiful scared look in his eyes, engulfing the rage.

They both stopped, growing silent. Averting their eyes, they looked at the no-snow covered ground. Their bodies had tensed, showing to any stranger just how dangerous and how fragile the question was.

"…And if I did?" Her voice was soft, barely heard through the whisking wind.

Bernard turned to look at her, his eyes slightly bigger than normal. He grabbed both of her hands with one of his, feeling how warm they were. Then again, she _was _the summer spirit. He used his free hand to force her to look at him. "Natsuko…" His voice was ragged, choked with emotion. "Please Natsuko, don't get in trouble. I…I care too much for you to watch you be carried off again. I don't know what I'd do if…"

Natsuko's eyes looked watery but he didn't have time to ponder if she was crying, for she threw herself at him. Her hands had gotten free and her arms wrapped around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder. Her shoulders shook ever so slightly but whether it was from the cold wind or from tears, Bernard did not know.

"…I will…I will be careful…" She whispered.

As they had spoke so softly, so gently and then so loudly…Jack listened. His back was pressed against a tree, the green limbs covered with what looked like powdered sugar. For one split second, he imagined Natsuko covered in snow, laughing.

He had listened into the conversation, which wasn't hard since they yelled the first part. What had Scott been hoping to accomplish? As he listened to the elf explain himself, talk about his 'caring' for her…Jack risked a glance. Natsuko's eyes were watery as though she was about to cry. He felt the desire to hug her, to run over and kiss her tears away.

…Where had that come from?

* * *

Later, roughly an hour later, Natsuko was smiling once more. Bernard and her had been making another round of the yard. The snow, thankfully, did not melt when she stepped on it. She ignored the chilliness on her skin, focused on the conversation which was strained into politeness and calmness.

"What do you see in him?" Bernard questioned, his voice hinting a certain emotion being held back. She slid her arm around his, leaning on him slightly as they walked. It had been so long since she felt her brother-like-friend's warmth.

"I…don't know. I mean…" She looked thoughtful. "He's funny, even if it is mean at times. And now that Lucy hugged him…well, he's kind. His hair is very…cute. I like it, it's different. And his eyes…they're just so…so blue!"

Bernard pointed out, "I meant what had you seen in him before? Remember that Lucy's hugs hadn't even been born yet 50 years ago." In other words, why had she fallen in love with the man so long ago?

The girl's hair fell across her face ever so slightly but the wind brushed it back. Like a lover's caress. "He made me smile." Her voice was husky and dark, her cheeks pink. A smile played on her face. "He made me happy. Yes, Bernard, I realize that he was meaner back then but…Not to me. Then again, he rarely spoke to me. Still…I liked to watch him. Maybe it had been a little school girl's crush, a simple little longing desire for love. But…I fell for him, and hard too. Sometimes…I think I haven't hit the ground yet."

* * *

Next chapter**: Memories about the past before the banishment. Then in the next chapter after that, romance between Natsuko and Jack; confessions! **Review please. 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N note: This takes place in the past before banishment. **Thanks to vlasadiusdraculasbride312**

* * *

She was so young, ever so young. In human years, she was roughly sixteen while her crush was twenty years her senior, maybe a little less. The man she admired and respected, the man she secretly liked and cared for, the man she was very fond of…oh but he'd never look at her.

And she knew that he'd never give a passing glance at her. While she was grateful for this, she was also annoyed by it. This meant that he would never notice her and her…fondness…for him. Then again, it meant that she would never make a fool out of herself before him.

Then again…one would have to make one self noticed before making one self a fool.

During the meetings was the only times she was able to see him. As the holder of summer, she was always far away from the holder of winter. While he was in Canada stirring up a blizzard that would cancel school for two days, she was in Hawaii ensuring the tanned surfers got waves and a slight breeze.

When he was in Greenland making the name contrast its natural name, she was in Iceland, doing the same. They were, sometimes, very close but unable to see one another. At other times, they were at the other side of the world, oblivion to the other's doing. Always…

Until the meetings, that was. Whether it was the elves' doing or simply a coincidence, she always ended up sitting one seat behind him. And although he always looked away from her, looked up to see Mother Nature and Father Time, she was happy with being near him. She would gape and stare for hours on end!

She remembered Bernard's disapproving look. She remembered how he shook his head when she leaned in closer towards the man. She remembered how his usually warm smile turned into a bitter frown. But then he'd turn his head, turning a blind eye towards them both.

That was how the hatred between Bernard and Jack bloomed at first.

Natsuko had shorter hair back then, about up to her shoulders. And although her eyes were full of life, love and happiness (something rarely in her eyes in present day) her smile was different. It was sly and calming instead of bone chilling.

Jack, she noted mentally, was colder than his own power! It shouldn't have come to such a shock to her but it did. When he had snapped at the Easter Bunny for hardly any reason, when he had made a rude cruel joke about Cupid and when he had tried to poke fun at Father Time…she was taken back.

Handsome, he was, yes…that was one of the few words that could describe him positively. His hair was one of the things that got her hazel eye. His eyes…those eyes made her wish she could drown in them. Sadly she rarely got to stare into them, for that would mean he would have to stare at her…or near her. And that was rare.

Natsuko always stayed at Santa's Workshop when she wasn't busy with work. Her room was near Bernard's, ensuring their friendship would strength. And it did! She made him smile, made him laugh. He soon started to call her 'sister' without realizing it.

One day just before a meeting, Jack had arrived early. She had been walking out of her colorful room when she heard footsteps near by. At first, her thoughts landed on Santa Claus but the old man was never that quiet or…light in footsteps. Then, she thought the footfalls were Bernard. But no…he had bells on his shoes. So did all the other elves now that she thought about it.

When she turned, heat covered the young girl's cheeks. Quickly, she threw herself into a shadowy corner. Jack Frost, _**the **_Jack Frost was walking by! Her jaw dropped ever so slightly as she watched from her hiding spot, not realizing the cob webs falling on her hair.

As he walked around, she followed like a lost puppy. Oh how she longed to talk to him!

"Natsuko?" Bernard's voice distracted her, making her turn from the corner she hid behind. Jack had left, gone out of sight. "What are you doing?"

"Just walking about." She smiled weakly.

The Head Elf raised an eyebrow, taking a long piece of white web out of her hair. "…You were saying?"

Once more, she felt embarrassment cover her face. "I-I…I was…following Jack Frost."

Before Bernard could snap at her, there was a noise. They both looked over to the closed doors of the workshop. What could have made that loud booming yet distant faint sound? What was that sound?

It wasn't until later, much later, did they find out Frost had…well, frosted a machine until it blew.

Natsuko remembered Jack's face when she had walked in that very same day. His eyes were wide, his mouth slightly open. There was an aura, a look of surprise on his face. What had happened?

When she had been carried away, kicking and screaming with tears silently falling…his face haunted her. It held no traces of disgust but it wasn't warm, it wasn't hinting any return of love she felt for him. So that was when she started to wonder if he was really cold as he seemed.

Maybe the 'cold act' was just…a cold front, no pun intended. Maybe, she thought when she had been locked up in that little dark place; maybe he began to feel feelings then. Maybe he began to realize that the little girl who had followed him around, who had stared at him, who had been obsessed with him for hundreds of years…loved him like he started to love her.

Love…

Such a powerful word.

But the man had never talked to her. The man had never looked at her. The man had never acknowledged her existence as far as she knew!

That was when, in the darkness of the dreary room, she decided to bury those feelings. A pox on the word love! She felt it one-sided and it came with nothing but pain! So she hid away that word love, she hid away kindness and caring. She just…forgot who she was.

No…not forgot. She buried who she was.

Why?

In the grime on the wall next to her small bed, she wrote the name of her crush.

"Jack Frost…"

* * *

Next chapter: Romance between Natsuko and Jack; confessions! Review please! This will be my last update until I get back from London. 


	20. Chapter 20

WOOHOO

**WOOHOO! I am BACK baby! Lol, the week in London was absolutely awesome! I'll try to post pics on my Myspace and such. Anyway, when I got back from London I noticed I had 94 emails! Sadly only 30 were fanfic related lol. And sadly, because we went walking and sight seeing and play seeing so much…I was too tired and busy to write chapters. So they might take a tad longer to update but will be updated. I GOT TO SEE **_**LORD OF THE RINGS MUSICAL, WICKED, BLOOD BROTHERS & BILLY ELLIOT**_**! XD THEY RULED! I'll thank everyone who reviewed in the next chapter.**

**I'd like to point out that the confessions for Jack was difficult to write because I tried to get him into character. Onto the story…**

* * *

Natsuko sighed softly, walking through the workshop. It was quiet in that area, which would have normally, came to her as a shock but not today. Most of the elves had taken part of locking her up with the winter man himself; therefore most of them were getting punished or scolded at.

To be honest, the girl didn't mind the loneliness. Since the fight between Bernard and Jack, she had felt little space. When she wasn't surrounded by people, she felt suffocated by tension and anxiety. It was odd how when she first came here, she wanted nothing but to be surrounded by people even if she didn't talk to them. Now she wanted to get away!

To think about something deeply and truly, to get a real loud message from your heart…you needed to be alone. You needed to concentrate without any distractions to hear what your conscious and your heart is truly saying. That's why so many people find it hard to 'follow their heart'.

She loved Jack Frost, this much she knew.

The question was…what should she do? Should she go off and ignore her feelings, pretending everything is alright even though it is not? Or should she tell Jack about her foolish crush that survived all these many years? What would his reaction be?

If it had been the old Jack Frost, he probably would have tried to turn her into an icicle. This thought, and mental image, made her chuckle softly at the cruel oxymoron. After all, she _was _the spirit of summer!

As soon as she curved around like the table did, she gasped loudly. A warm yet cold body was what she crashed into, making her stumble back two steps before loosing her footing. "Oomph!" She winced as she hit the floor. Looking up with anger at first, she felt it melt away at the sight before her.

"…Jack…" Natsuko's voice was gentle like the first snow that creeps into town at night. Her dark eyes sparkled in happiness, betraying her calm expression.

"Hello Natsuko…" He grinned at the lame joke, "Nice running into you here."

Rolling her eyes, she grasped his hand and stood up. As she brushed off any dust or dirt from her dress, she couldn't help but feel watched. "So what are you doing here?" She questioned calmly.

He raised one of his freeze-dried eyebrows. "I've _been _here for the past hour. In fact, I was sitting right here when you came around. You were letting your fingertips laze on the table as you walk, mumbling under your breath. In fact…you looked lost in thought. What were you thinking?"

Natsuko fought the urge to blush, annoyed and disturbed at how dangerous it was for her to ponder about Jack Frost when said man was near, undetected. Frowning, she snapped, "It's none of your business…" She hesitated. "But if you _must_ know…I was reminiscing."

"Of what?" He asked innocently, taking her to the cocoa machine. This made her grin, for in one of her thoughts she remembered how he had blown it up fifty years ago.

Taking the hot cup filled with steaming liquid in her hands, she shivered to feel the warmth against the cold of the place. "About…things, people. More specifically…I was thinking about you." The last part was gentle, almost drowned out by the cup as she sipped the sweet drink.

Jack's ears perked up when he heard this, his head spinning around to see her. Natsuko's eyes were down cast from embarrassment, the cup hiding her blushing cheeks no doubt. He smiled ever so slightly. "Oh? What about me?"

The girl's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Well…" She smirked, deciding to mess with him. It took a moment to adapt a serious façade. "I thought about how cocky and arrogant you are. How much you snore that I hear you from my wing. About how you color your hair…" At the look on his face, she burst into laughter. "I'm joking Jack, I'm joking!"

"Oh…good…" Relief washed over him.

As she walked by him to go outside, she muttered, "But you _do_ snore…" Then she sipped the drink, sliding out the door before he could reply.

Jack felt his mouth drop but just a little. Determined not to let the girl get the best of him, he followed her and commented, "I was thinking about you too- watch out for that tree." He grabbed her arm, yanking her away from the tree she was ready to crash into…as soon as he had said he thought of her. Strange, he thought…

"W-What about?" She wouldn't look at him.

"About…the past." At this, the summer spirit's snapped her head at him. "Oh yes, the past indeed. I was thinking about that day I arrived here much earlier than others. Rare as striking oil in New York, I tell you. I remember you following me…then you got caught by Bernard."

The hot chocolate was spat from her lips, coughs erupting from her throat. "Remember?! You mean…" She paused, coughing and trying to breathe. "You mean you _knew _I had been following you?! How?!"  
Jack chuckled at her reaction. "The fabric you were for a dress back then was as silent as thunder." Her face went pink, looking away. "But it…it did look pretty on you."

"Huh?" Natsuko felt confused. Was this really Jack Frost?

"It did…"

"Does that mean my current dress isn't pretty?" She raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

He looked her up and down, "…No, it's not. It's a bit too much, actually."

"Ah!" She huffed. "How dare you! At least I change my clothes!"

Jack spun around, feeling his own anger rise up. He had never been insulted for his fashion…or lack of it. "I do change my clothes! I have several suits such as this, thank you!"

"Then at least I have different outfits!" She snapped.

"Do you want to kiss me as much as I wish to kiss you?!" Frost stepped forward, eyes glowing.

"I'm surprised it took someone with no smarts in fashion that quick to realize!" Sarcasm.

Their lips met.

They pulled away for air.

Then…came the more passionate kiss.

* * *

Next chapter: Woo!! We'll see MAYBE a little "rated M" stuff. Then Bernard and Santa talk. Review please!


	21. Chapter 21

**Just a warning: I am losing a bit of interest in this story because of rare stories with Jack and me not owning the movie. Just saying…I would like some ideas!**

* * *

Their kiss turned hot and heated despite the cold area they stood in. Snow fell on them, covering them for just a moment. However, Natsuko slammed him into a tree and sucked on his tongue, hearing him groan in surprise at both actions. A smug smile came across her face.

His pale blue hands found their way to her hips, holding her close and grinding her against him. Her dark tan skinned turned slightly pink with a blush, their lips never pulling away. Her hands reached up and entangled themselves into his hair.

Jack's hair wasn't cold or hard like ice as it first appeared to be. In fact, it was quite the opposite. It was soft and silky like, spiked with some sort of substance that had no affect on the feeling. In fact, whatever was holding it up seemed to keep it soft.

When they finally pulled away for air, which felt like pure ice compared to their hot French kiss moments ago, a smile played on both their lips. His hands were resting on her dress that felt like silk instead of cotton. Did she even need clothing to keep herself warm in this cold atmosphere? After all, she was the summer spirit, capable of melting this place down in a heartbeat. That was an interesting thought…what would she look like without clothing?

That was when he remembered how this little moment in this situation came to be. Hadn't this all started because they fought about each other's fashion- or lack of it? "Your dress looks too tight for you."

At the way Jack's voice sounded, all husky with need and want, she threw her head back and laughed. She remembered too the conversation they had before this all started. A smile graced her lips, "Your suit looks tired out and old." She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Her hot breath made the man shiver slightly as she spoke, "Why don't we take it off?"

_

* * *

_

Two Months Later

Natsuko struggled to walk down to the Toy Shop. Her head felt light, her vision slightly blurry. Her stomach had been upset, just like it had for the past week, and she felt drained beyond belief. She hated having to force herself to eat right after throwing up so no one would worry about her.

How would she get sick though? She was not a human, not completely at least. She was the spirit of summer, the one who controlled the hot temperature and soft winds! Something serious must have been wrong with her for she had never been sick before.

"Natsuko, are you even listening?" Somehow she had managed to find her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. It would appear, she thought bitterly, that her body worked without her mind focusing.

"Oh good morning Bernard. I'm sorry, I just…I'm just thinking about stuff. What did you say?" Natsuko smiled weakly, picking up a cup of hot tea. She grabbed a small plate of two cut pieces of dry toast. That was probably all she could stomach but if anyone asked, she could easily say she wasn't that hungry…or she was watching her weight.

Speaking of, she seemed to be gaining a few pounds lately. That was completely odd since she had been throwing up every morning. Shaking her head, she forced herself to listen to Bernard.

"I asked, have you seen Jack?"

"Not lately, why?" She nibbled on the piece of toast, her eyebrows raised. "Is he in some sort of trouble?"

Lately she hadn't seen or talked to Jack because he was always walking around, busy. Sometimes he spoke to Santa, sometimes he helped the Elves or sometimes he…well, she didn't know. Probably was somewhere helping it snow or frost over.

Ever since that night two months ago, they had been together in secrecy. It was hard since they couldn't display any affection in public, but somehow they managed. They were quiet near each other in public but loud in…well, you know.

"He's in no trouble. I just need to tell him there will be a Council meeting next week." Bernard stated calmly.

Natsuko dropped her cup of tea.

* * *

Next chapter: Another meeting! Does this meaning trouble for Natsuko? We're nearing the end a little! Review please!


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks to xxFantasyxx and ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312**** for reviewing.**

* * *

The tea cup shattered into hundreds of pieces, some small, some big. The pearl white China cup that had been decorated in dark green vines with purple and pink flowers was no more. The liquid in it, which had been burning hot, slid under Natsuko's bare feet but she ignored it, too shocked to feel pain. Bernard, however, jumped back and hissed both at the shards and hot tea.

A meeting?! The Council was getting together already?! Hadn't they met just two or three months back? Why in the world would they need to now?! In the back of the young woman's mind, she knew the answer although she didn't want to admit it, didn't want to accept it.

Mother Nature and Father Time wanted to check up on Natsuko and Jack Frost. They wanted to see how the summer and winter spirit were doing without being too obvious although to Natsuko, and probably most of the other council, they were as obvious as elephants.

"A m-meeting?" She whispered.

Bernard frowned and grabbed her arm gently, guiding her towards the table. He told three elves to clean up the mess and make her another cup of green tea. When she sat down, he asked, "Natsuko, what's wrong?"

"Why?" She looked at the ground. "Why would they…I can't believe them! I can't believe this! How dare they check up on me like I'm a child?!" Shock finally left her system, anger appearing instead.

The Head Elf looked surprised by this sudden change in mood. "Technically, comparing to others Natsuko, you are. They're just making sure you and Jack don't…"

"Of course you agree with them! You don't like seeing Jack and me talk, let alone being near each other! I bet you'd lock me up if you had the…" She interrupted him, a snarl on her face.

Bernard suddenly grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up and meet his eyes. "Natsuko…" There was hurt in his voice. "I'm surprised that you would think such a thing. I love you like a sister, Natsuko, I don't want to see you get locked up again. That's why I don't like you talking to Jack.

Suddenly all the anger, all the fuming rage left her eyes and her body. She felt exhausted. Sighing, she nodded and grabbed his wrist, holding his hands. "Yes Bernard, forgive me for saying that. I don't know what possessed me. It's just…I am so sick of being treated like an irresponsible kid. What I do in my personal life is…well, personal! It's not like if I and Jack got together that it would harm the weather."

Bernard hesitated, watching her closely. Finally he spoke up, "Well if you see him, tell me, alright? The meeting starts tonight at 6. And Natsuko…you look horrible, go lay down for a bit."

A few hours passed and she wandered around mindlessly without direction. She was thinking of the past, of life…of love. What would the Council do if they came to realize that Jack and her were together? Punish them both? How long would she have to put up with this nonsense?

"Natsuko…you look sick as…well, you know. What's wrong?" It was Jack.

* * *

Next chapter: Okay, we see Jack and Natsuko talking about her "sickness". Mrs. Claus comes to the rescue! Review please!


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks to ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****, xxFantasyxx & ****Fairly Odd New Yorker**** for reviewing.**

"Jack!" Natsuko exclaimed with a hint of scolding in her voice. "Where have you been? I've searched mountain and cave for you! Something has happened." Her eyes sparkled from the non existing sun. They held hope and fear in them as well as exhaustion.

"I've been working with the elves. I had to help them frost over some of their toys, something for teenagers. Then I've been in the kitchen, helping out as much as I can. You look horrible, Natsuko! You're sweating and you're pale…Here, I can help with that." He spoke softly, his face turning a gentle blue as he blew into her face. She immediately felt coolness.

"Thank you…" She whispered. "Something's happened. Bernard said that there is another meeting of the Council coming up. And…"

She fell against the snow covered tree, melting it seconds before it touched her skin. Her stomach twisted in agony and for an embarrassing moment, she feared she might throw up in front of the man she made love to.

"Come on, we need to get you to a hospital or something. We'll talk on the way." He carried her like a bride, acting as though she weighed nothing. "You're paler than a snow man…snow _wo_man."

As they walked through the path full of white snow, they spoke of the meeting. Both of them confessed their fears, their worries and their hopes about this. It was painfully obvious that they both wanted to be free from them. It was like being in jail and having the head of the Council watching over your shoulder, slapping your hand when you reached for the cookie jar.

"Jack, we can't go on like this. Not for much longer, not forever." She whispered into his ear.

The man nodded weakly, the wind doing no damage to his freeze dried hair. "I agree but we can't do anything. It feels like we're prisoners…Perhaps we could try and escape!"

"Escape? How?" Natsuko repeated as though that word was foreign.

"I don't know exactly yet…But there must be a loop hole. Think of it! If there's an Escape Clause-"

"Was." She interrupted, a smirk on her face.

Glaring somewhat playfully, he corrected himself, "If there _was _an Escape Clause, there must be one for the Easter Bunny. There must be a way out for Cupid. There must be a way out for the Tooth Fairy. There must be a way for us to leave!"

A pitiful look came across her face. "Yes but…That's just it Jack. They're all Holidays…we're seasons! We control the seasons, we can't escape. We can't just get someone to replace us and make it all…Replacements."

Their eyes met with a huge smile on each others faces.

That's when they entered the hospital area. "Ah, Jack! Natsuko!" A human woman's voice rang out with greeting and happiness. Then there was hesitation and uncertainly, "…Why are you carrying her?"

"Hello Mrs. Claus!" Natsuko grinned, feeling a lot better than she physically felt.

"Hey Mrs. C." Jack winked, putting Natsuko on her bare feet. It was known through out the North Pole of how 'forbidden' these two were together. "I was just carrying her because she felt ill. Didn't want her to faint on the way." Well…it wasn't the complete truth but it'd have to do!

Mrs. Claus was a little uneasy but nodded, accepting the butchered truth. She had been one of the people, so Natsuko understood, that stuck up for the poor girl. She had said at the Council that love was love, you can't control your heart. She had demanded that the summer spirit be allowed to love who she wishes. Mother Nature, however, ignored her. Still, it was nice to see someone on their side.

And although Mrs. Claus didn't approve of these rules that the Council set, she was weary on how much time Jack spent with Natsuko. This only furthered her suspicions, which were simmered down by the fact that she was sick.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked Natsuko as she helped her to a bed. Jack sat on one chair while Mrs. Claus sat on the other.

"Well, in the mornings my stomach gets upset. This afternoon, especially, I started to run a fever. Apparently according to Jack, I'm as pale as he is!" Natsuko finished her answer with a hint of surprise and disbelief.

Despite the seriousness of the matter, Mrs. Claus chuckled, "You almost are, yes." She looked over and made sure no one was listening. "Only in the mornings you say?"

"Yes. Why?"

"…Natsuko, I hope you don't get mad…" She once again checked over both her shoulders. "But…have you…I mean, you might be…" She whispered, "_Pregnant._"

The dark haired girl shot up and shouted, "What?!"

Jack Frost jumped to his feet, his expensive looking shoes making a loud noise. "What?!" They were merely a second off beat.

If it weren't for the seriousness of this problem, their faces would have been comical. "What do you mean…" Natsuko lowered her voice, "Pregnant?!"

"Well, have you um…" Mrs. Claus blushed, "Have you had intercourse with anyone in the two months or so?"

Natsuko's pale face turned a rosy color as she looked everywhere and anywhere except at Frost. He too had to look away and find an interesting dot on the ceiling. The human woman looked between the two. Again, it would have been comical to see her head shoot both ways with her mouth agape, piecing the puzzle together.

"You…and you?! You both know you could get in trouble for being together! Now you've brought a child into this?!" Mrs. Claus exclaimed in a loud whisper.

Jack frowned, "It wasn't our intention. The thought of protection slips the mind especially when two season spirits are in the passion of the moment."

Natsuko said nothing, just blushed and stared down.

"What are we going to do with it?" Jack asked calmly.

"We have to rid it, or put it up for adoption." Mrs. Claus said, thinking of what would happen to both the unborn babe and Natsuko.

"No." A firm voice came from the girl. "I'm keeping the baby…We'll just have to think of something…"

* * *

Next chapter: A plan; Bernard; Meeting. Review please!

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry but I'm having writer's block in this, so short chapter.

* * *

"Bernard? Can I speak to you for a moment?" Natsuko ran after her brother like friend. He looked over, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Yes, Natsuko?" He led her away from the other working elves.

"I need your help." The way her tone was colored with fear…

"What is it?" They reached a secluded area.

"…Promise not to get mad? It deals with my freedom and more than my own life…"

After Bernard nodded, she whispered, "I'm carrying Jack's child."

Next chapter: Real plan and meeting.

* * *

IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAS FOR THE PLAN, I WOULD MUCH LIKE TO HEAR IT…Otherwise it'll take a while for me to update this.


	25. Chapter 25

**Wow it's been forever! I am SO sorry that I haven't updated but I didn't have an idea until now. Really you guys, I'm so sorry. I hope my old reviewers and readers take an interest again.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed.**

**However, you all can thank Amy Ami for giving me the idea! Without her, this story would be stuck. So thank you very much, my friend! **

_

* * *

_

"I'm carrying Jack's child."

The look on Bernard's face was alarming. He was not enraged, his face was not crimson with anger, or even green with illness at the very thought of Natsuko and Jack 'together'. In fact…his face was blank. That was why it caused such alarm!

"…You…are carrying Jack's child?" He whispered, having even common sense to keep his tone hushed. "…My best friend…is carrying that sadistic cold hearted monster's heir? You two slept together? I need to sit." He took a seat on the ground with an 'oomph'. Hesitatingly, Natsuko followed suite and leaned against something to help her stomach and back. Suddenly his face twisted into a frightening expression and his skin turned a maroon shade with blue veins popping out of his forehead and neck.

"Do you have any idea how much you're risking?! You're freedom; out the window! That child probably dropped off at some horrible human orphanage! Your lover thrown off a cliff…by me!"

Natsuko flinched and ducked her head down, her shoulders hunched over and tense. "I…I…Bernard, you promised not to get mad!"

"That was before I found out about such a reckless thing you did!" He snarled, slamming his fist on the ground next to him. She said nothing, did nothing in fact. As his common sense came back to him slowly, he lowered his tone but kept cursing emotions and love.

When he calmed down, he grabbed her by the shoulders. Natsuko gasped, scared that he was going to hurt her. Instead, he dragged her into a tight hug. She inhaled sharply, mostly from surprise. When she finally realized that his arms were around her, comforting her in a sense, she let out a sob.  
"I'm scared…I'm scared, Bernard, I'm so terrified!" She whimpered, tears starting to fall. He didn't see them but he could hear them. With her head resting on his shoulder and her kneeling between his legs, she cried out, "I don't want to be locked up, Bernard! Not again! Oh God, it was horrible! They didn't drive me away from Jack by isolating me, they drove me further into his arms, wanting love!  
"Oh Bernard, I don't want my child to go to some orphanage! I want to hold it and kiss it and love it! Please help, please! I don't want Jack to be harmed, I don't want o go away!" The last part was a loud whine as she sobbed brokenly into his shirt.

The Head Elf didn't know what to do or say. All he could do was hold onto her as though she were life itself. To hold her, to remember her scent, the texture of her clothes, the smoothness of her skin. To remember her if she went away once more. She was so warm, warmer than anyone around here; then again if she wasn't so warm, she wouldn't be called the summer spirit.

He held onto her tightly as she cried. "Natsuko…shh…it's okay…shh, we'll find a way to get out of this." He mumbled as he felt tears in his own eyes. Something struck him, "…What if Jack wasn't the father?"

"What?" She looked up, wiping away her tears as she hiccupped. "But he is the father." Her body shook as she tried to sit up, terrified of leaving such a safe and comforting embrace.

As she snuggled against him, he whispered, "What if someone else was the father? No one else would know, would they?"

Slowly, she looked up at him. Her eyes sparkled with dim hope and a small smile came over her face. "…You sneaky elf!"

* * *

Next chapter: Telling Jack of the plan; his reaction is priceless. Review please!


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks very much to Amy Ami, xxFantasyxx, Fairly Odd New Yorker, & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312**

**Amy Ami – Lol, What can I say? I'm a fast typer **

**To be honest you guys, I half expected someone to review "OMFG FINALLY YOU UPDATE YOU LAZY GIRL!" Or something similar lol.**

* * *

The venture to Jack's room was long and full of tension. It wasn't an uncomfortable tension; it was the nervous yet hopeful kind. It was the kind when a human was waiting for their results on the History tests. A huge smile graced both Bernard's and Natsuko's face, lightening up their expressions.

As they jogged to their destination, Natsuko felt her limbs grow tired and heavy. She had to ask Mrs. Claus what to do and what not to do while carrying a child. After all, she didn't want to over exceed her limitations and harm the unborn child. She would have to ask later though.

Jack's room was mapped out by every inch in Natsuko's mind. She had seen it only a handful of times, excluding the time they had made love of course. Still, those times she came here, she spent some time just staring around. She memorized every piece of furniture, every square inch. If blindfolded, she could probably walk around without falling…providing nothing was moved.

Their first three knocks on the icy door echoed quite loudly. Bernard was tapping his foot while Natsuko was literally bouncing foot to foot. As they waited for said door to open, he glanced at her and grinned. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that."

Before she could even think of a snappy come back, the door opened. In the heat and suspense of the moment, Natsuko forgot to check if anyone was near and basically tackled the icy man backwards. He stumbled but managed to keep standing, holding her waist. "Natsuko!" He hissed, glancing up and down the halls. "You could have gotten us in trou- wow you're heavy."

_Slap._

"Bernard has an idea!" She exclaimed as they stepped inside and closed the door. She shivered as she felt the chilly air hit her but immediately rubbed her hands over her arms, warming herself. The Head Elf and Jack simply looked comfortable by the temperature, not by current company.

"Bernard?" Jack raised a frosted eyebrow. "Him?! Have an idea?! Oh my, I'm curious; go on." His tone reminded the girl of when she woke up the first morning here to see him at the foot of her bed, acting as though they were old chums.

Ignoring the winter spirit's tone, Bernard explained. After all, he kept telling himself, he was doing this for Natsuko, not this over confident arrogant jerk! "Natsuko should announce her pregnancy before they find out, it'll be less suspicious. Although they will assume the father is you Jack, and yes as disgusted as I am, I know it's you, she'll say it's someone else. She'll say…"

He gulped a little. "She'll…say that I'm the father. They will be grossed out I'm sure but they won't investigate. Although it'll be…strange…very, very strange for me to be the father, they'll be happy to know it's not you. I'll pretend to act surprised once they 'find me out.'"

Jack's mouth hung. His eyes were huge, blinking every few seconds. It was comical with the way his expression was, almost so comical that Natsuko nearly laughed. However, she refrained from doing so. She didn't want to make Bernard think she was laughing at his idea.

"Well?" She walked over to her lover. "What do you think?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, gasping softly as she yanked her hand back; it felt like an ice block was on him! When she glanced up, she saw his face was blue.

Both the Head Elf and the summer spirit took a step back, obviously thinking he was planning on turning them to ice. It wasn't the first time they had dealt with his anger and it certainly wouldn't be the last. They both knew to get as far away as possible when he got like this.

Instead of blowing up, he inhaled sharply. He hadn't been turning blue because he was going to ice something! He was turning blue because he couldn't breathe! Natsuko grinned a little, relaxing.

His only question was, "…Will I be able to hold my child and my lady?"

* * *

Next chapter: The meeting and the telling. Review please!


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks very much to Amy Ami, JackFrostsElf, MysticDarkAngel101, xxFantasyxx, Fairly Odd New Yorker, & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****. I hope I got the names right because my computer is being a bitch so I can't check.**

**By the way, anyone who reads and reviews my story "Her Childs Lullaby" will get a chapter dedicated to them. The idea of the story is that a woman is tricked out of some magical stone by the man she falls for; he leaves and nine months later, she realizes he won't come back. So she talks about her child killing its father…Its really good even if you don't like the category. Plus the song is so addicting. Anyway, moving on…**

* * *

"I'm just nervous. I don't think I can act very well…" Natsuko confessed as they walked to through the hallways. They were heading towards the meeting of the Council. Even though Natsuko wasn't biting her nails, for they had some polish on them, it was easy to see by her eyes that she was nervous.

Jack smirked, "Nonsense, you acted like you hated me the first few weeks you were here." It was an attempt to calm her down, a way to distract both of them even though they both longed to hold one another. It just couldn't happen though…

"That was easy," Natsuko grinned playfully, "I really had hated you at first."

That was when Bernard slid between them, obviously trying to force them to get used to the idea of him being there for quite some time. They would have to get used to it or get caught and locked up. "My hatred for him has always been real…"

Although the summer spirit chuckled at that, Jack glared down at the Head Elf, who merely smiled slyly. No doubt that he would be receiving such glares for the rest of Natsuko's pregnancy, and perhaps even longer! Who knew how long it would take…somehow though, they would have to make it happen.

The abnormally large doors opened, flowing backwards slowly. Natsuko wondered why everyone needed such huge doors. Was it to make a dramatic entrance such as now? Or was it just to say you have money? She tried not to smile and rid of these thoughts before they destroyed her tranquil façade.

"You are late." Father Time stated as he looked at the three of them.

Jack's blue lips twisted into a mocking smile, "And you're bald."

Pretending to be annoyed with the man was easy for now. "Frost, be nice. Bernard was helping me with something. It won't happen again though…"

Through the meeting, they spoke of casual topics and common matters. They talked about any problems and all success. However, even as Natsuko became more comfortable in her chair physically, she could feel the glances most of them threw at her. She did not once turn to the man behind her who was fixing his freeze-dried hair. Instead, she shot a few glances at Bernard and blushed when she thought someone was watching. The blush was easy since she was thinking how weird this would feel.

Finally, at the end of the meeting, she stood up. "I just remembered I have to help the elves with a t…." Cutting off precisely at the beginning of 'toys', she let her body wobble slightly. Placing a hand to her temple as though receiving a headache, she suddenly 'fainted'. It would take an enormous amount of grace to fall and make it look real without harming herself or the unborn child in her. However, Natsuko lacked that grace…but he did have the skill.

Bernard was the first to reach her, sliding a bit on the floor as he knelt down. Jack looked over, a flash of concern over his eyes, but remained in his seat although it pained him to do so. Soon, Santa came next to them, then did Mother Nature and Father Time. So far, their plan was working.

The summer spirit's head rested on Bernard's lap, her dark hair lazily on the ground around them. Her eyes fluttered open as Bernard lovingly caressed her face and brushed her hair back, trying to awaken her. It was so awkward for him to try to hint any romance towards the girl he thought of his same blood!

"Bernard…" She whispered, giggling softly. "I got something to say…"

"Shh, it can wait. The elves are coming to take you to the…" Jack quietly took in a air as the Head Elf tried to speak, knowing any second now that his lover would interrupt him. He tried to take in the air because for some silly reason, he thought once the news was out, everyone around them would gasp what oxygen was left.

Acting as though she were suffering from a concussion, she giggled, "I'm pregnant and it's yours."

* * *

Next chapter: Reactions, plans, and whispers.. Review please!


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks very much to angeloffire & vlasadiusdraculasbride312

**Thanks very much to angeloffire & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****. Wow, did everyone die or something? I'm surprised at the reviews…or lack of them.**

"_I'm pregnant and it's yours."_

Just as Jack had predicted, everyone around them took a rather sharp intake of air which resulted in a gasp. He resisted the urge to laugh at how they were all in unison for once. It was quite comical had it not been for the fact that this part was crucial to their plans.

Their faces first showed pure shock; how could this have happened? Better yet, when had it happened? Why wasn't it with Jack and not Bernard? Their faces then took a hold on suspicion; she loved Jack so many years ago, surely her heart didn't really change. Did it though? If so, then the baby really was Bernard's. Then their faces were covered in disgust; weren't Bernard and Natsuko like sibling friends?!

Scott, also known as Santa Claus, was the first to speak up. "Uh…well…congratulations you two." He sounded reluctant but that was very predictable. He knew his Head Elf very well and for this to happen…it made him raise an eyebrow.

Natsuko silently hoped that his wife would later on fill him in.

After that, everyone muttered a 'congrats' to them. When Jack spoke up to say the same word, everyone looked over at him. He raised a freeze-dried eyebrow, as though wondering why they were staring. He hadn't a doubt in his mind that they were all thinking how he should have been the father instead of Bernard…but they had no evidence to believe so. So instead, they had to believe Bernard was the dad…

"Well um…Meeting adjourned. Natsuko, discuss these arrangements with Scott. Next meeting will be in six months." Mother Nature spoke up at last to break the rather tense silence.

Everyone looked somewhat uncomfortable as they passed the Head Elf holding onto the summer spirit. Jack simply sat there, his eyes sparkling with the amusement he couldn't show through a smile. So far, this was going exactly as they planned. However, he had to be careful for if he slipped up…

"You mind explaining the truth?" Scott asked as soon as the counsel had left.

Natsuko shifted her gaze. "What do you mean? Bernard is the father…"

"I've watched you two for the past few months and I honestly can say without a doubt that he would never lay a hand on you." Scott lowered his tone, "It's Jack's isn't it?"

"…You're smart." Natsuko muttered, her cheeks flustered.

Jack walked over, "At least one of these idiots understood our silent plan. Bernard, if the others had watched you and Natsuko they'd be jumping to the same conclusion the Big Man here just did. Bad idea…"

"Nonsense, it was a good one and still is!" He stood up, helping the girl with him.

"I hope you all realize how difficult this will be. You won't be able to do anything in public Jack…and Bernard, you'll need to be with her nearly every moment you get time off. Otherwise…" Scott made the slicing of the neck and pointed to the door which Mother Nature and Father Time had exited through.

Next chapter: We see a brief look through the whole pregnancy; the mood swings, the cravings, the Bernard PDA, the secret Jack…Review please!


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks very much to angeloffire & vlasadiusdraculasbride312

**Thanks very much to angeloffire & ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****. I'm hoping to end this within the next 10 chapters or so…too many stories open to write and it's SO hard x.x**

Natsuko walked through the elf shop with Bernard's arm entwined around hers. It felt a little odd but she tried to think of it as a brotherly way. He would grab her hand at times when some elves looked; there were few that were suspicious and would love to tell Mother Nature what the truth was. Lucky for Natsuko, they didn't know what the truth was.

Every now and then she would go outside to the hospital, for check ups of course, and would run into Bernard. With so many eyes on them, he would kiss her cheek or her forehead; never on the lips. No matter how much they needed to act and pretend she refused to do it; her lips belonged to Jack. Plus…it would just be too weird.

Once in a while she would sneak away from everyone when there was a huge thing happening. For instance, when one of the machines broke down, everyone (even Bernard) forgot about Natsuko. So when she felt extremely stressed out, she would make something break. No one suspected it at first. Scott and Bernard then started to raise an eyebrow once the third machine that week broke but they had no proof, so she had to back off a bit.

When no one paid attention, she would slip into the forest like area. She'd pretend to be looking at the trees, smelling the heavenly scent of pine trees. She'd melt the snow as she walked barefooted every now and then. Within a few minutes of word reaching Jack about the mess ups in the work shop, he'd meet her there.

In the secluded area of the woods, he would come up behind her and, when she'd turn around frightened, kiss her to silence her. The first time he did that, she had slapped him out of anger that he'd do something so cruel…and partly out of mood swings. He insisted that he was just like that. Now she welcomed it, desperate for any touch he was willing to secretly give.

Her mood swings were as bad as everyone expected. No, they were more like mild to none. She'd snap at people once, then start crying right afterwards. But it was rare and, thankfully, small.

One time, she had been helping the elves making a doll for girls about the ages from 8 to 10. It was difficult but it was doable. She was trying to fix the eyes and suddenly threw it to the ground, sniffing. The Head Elf quickly jogged over and hugged her, gently guiding her away from the frustrating toy.

However…however, her cravings made up for the lack of raging hormones that caused sharp changing emotions. It made the elves who worked in the kitchen, Jack Frost, and Bernard wish that she was having more mood swings than eating weird stuff. It would have been a lot…cleaner, less gross. It would have been annoying, yes, but otherwise it was less…disgusting.

The first few months, she ordered pickles and ice cream. This was pretty normal because that was what Mrs. Claus had gotten when she was pregnant. However, then she ordered ice cream with ketchup and hot sauce on it. To make matters worse, for breakfast she wanted pancakes with jalapeños on and in it.

How she stomached that stuff no one knew.

One day though, after one of the Council meetings, Natsuko found herself in a room with Jack and Bernard. That's when it started to all go to hell.

Next chapter: Okay, so we see Bernard, Jack, and Natsuko fighting during the 8th month, getting sick of being so secretive; Natsuko ends up having the child out of stress. Review please!


	30. Chapter 30

**Whoa! We hit a hundred reviews! Omg! A 100 reviews! Yay! XD I never expected that for this story but wow! Yay!! Thanks so very much my reviewers!**

**To be more specific though, thanks to angelofire and ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****!**

**Btw I'm aware that I'm writing short chapters merely because of time and interest.**

Natsuko was walking through the hall, admiring the beautiful decorations. Every year they seemed to change and they always looked better than before, which shocked her. After all, it's been Christmas for thousands of years for them, surely…hundreds if anything. They must be super creative…then again, they were elves; they had to be.

Her eyes went up towards the ceiling, seeing how snow flakes clung onto it…yet did not melt. She tilted her head, placing a hand on her swollen belly. Were those real snow flakes or cut outs? Surely if Santa could slip into a chimney with all his weight that they'd make snowflakes that didn't melt! She grinned, thinking about this.

It was now eight months…eight months since she and Jack first made love. She sighed softly, jumping when she felt the baby kick. A huge grin came across her face; although it hurt and was a little annoying, it also caused her great joy to know that she was carrying life. Somehow she knew it wasn't the hormones that caused her to get teary when she thought of this.

As she passed Santa's office, the door opened and a blue hand grabbed her arm. Yelping as she was violently yanked into the room, she thought she would fall over from the unexpected tug. Instead, the same blue arm held onto her to ensure her safety, and the baby's as well.

"…Jack!" She hissed loudly after seeing who had grabbed her. "You frightened the hell out of me!" After a few more minutes of scolding, he finally nodded his head and pulled her into the little group of people.

There was Bernard, Jack, herself, Scott, and Mrs. Claus. "What's all this about?" She narrowed her eyes slightly, confusion outlining her tone. Usually these huge group things were never a good idea.

"Natsuko, we need to talk." Jack stated the obvious. "We have to find a way to tell the Council about us; I'm sick of being able to kiss and hold you once every few weeks!"

"Well you'd be able to hold her less if they find out the truth!" Bernard snapped with common sense.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down, the both of you! Honestly…you're like children! This one in my belly is probably more mature than either one of you!" Natsuko crossed her arms. "Now what is this about?"

"I'm tired of being so…secretive, Natsuko. I want to be able to shout that I'm the father and be proud of it. I want to be able to go out in public and hold your hand like _he _does!" Jack referred to the Head Elf as 'he'.

Bernard rolled his eyes and spoke coldly, "Well you can't do either because you're opposite spirits. They'll lock you up if…"

"Then we'll fight!" Jack slammed his palm on the desk near by. His eyes had fire in them, fire of a lover and a father.

"Then you'll have yourself thrown into isolation!" Bernard shouted. "I won't let some narcissistic cold hearted jerk get my sister thrown into it again!"

Suddenly Natsuko gasped, her hands on her stomach. "What is it?" Jack and Bernard asked at the same time, glaring at each other for a split second.

Mrs. Claus spoke up first, seeing what was happening, "She's having her child…"

Next chapter: We see Natsuko's child…let's just say that there's a shocking look…Review please!


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks so much to xxFantasyxx, angelofire, and ****vlasadiusdraculasbride312****!**

* * *

"_She's having her child…" Mrs. Claus was the first to notice._

Despite Scott having already experienced a woman he knew having a child, he acted clueless. He simply stared at the summer spirit, forgetting all about the hospital and such. Of course, he was dumb struck…and it showed…painfully. Mrs. Claus struck him upside the head, "Call the elves!" She commanded, the only breathing being in the room that could think straight.

Jack Frost and Bernard were just as bad as Scott but they had an excuse; this was a first time for them. When Natsuko cried out in pain, feeling the first of many agonizing contractions, Frost almost ran over to her. Bernard did the same, both of them speaking at the same time.

"Will you two shut up!" She shouted, hissing slightly at the numbing pain. "Of course I'm not okay; I'm about to get a child out of something that shouldn't bear something so huge!" Her mind was zooming and filled with so many thoughts and emotions that she felt as though she didn't even create a sentence. If she did, then it was by far a miracle and would have been nearly impossible if said sentence made any sense!

Bernard looked away, slightly embarrassed at her reference, but Frost only grinned. "Wipe that grin on your face, you jerk!" She snarled; she would have slapped the grin off his face if it hadn't been for one hand resting on her stomach and the other supporting her against the wall.

"Just relishing the fact that this is all Bernard's fault." Jack stated calmly despite his panicking lover. Just like Frost to be completely cool in the face of worry and shock, panic even. Oh, and by the way Natsuko was glaring daggers at him, in the face of dangers.

"My fault?!" Bernard spun to face him, his cheeks no longer pink with embarrassment. "How is it my fault?! You're the one who wanted to talk about this secret thing!" His voice was sharp and cold, almost as cold as the powers the blue man possessed. If a stranger were to walk by, they'd assume they had kept fighting and the whole 'early child bearing' thing hadn't even interrupted.

Jack stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the whole world, "If you would have just shut up and agreed with me, elf, she wouldn't be in early labor right now."

"I'll show you elf you frostbite little…" The Head Elf stepped forward, rolling his sleeves up.

Natsuko shouted on top of her lungs from annoyance, agitation, pain, and anger, "Will you both shut the hell up and stop screwing around!? This isn't the time you bas- ahh!" Another sensation of pain cut her off in mid cuss word.

She fell back, luckily landing in the wheelchair Scott had brought. Seeing as he was the only male in the room not causing a problem, she thanked him quietly, inhaling sharply at the aftershock of the wave of pain.

As she was taken to the infirmary, Jack and Bernard followed behind, both unsure of what to do. Could they both come into the place as she gave birth? No, or else people would be suspicious. However…Jack was the father and he wanted to see the child. Then again, that fight was what started all this!

Reluctantly, he slipped away as Bernard followed Natsuko, his 'girlfriend'. How hard it must have been for Jack to willingly leave…well, not want to leave but willingly go anyway. How hard it was for him to realize the man he hated, Bernard, was going to witness the birth of his child…to claim it as his own!

Jack shook his head. His child was still his child…

* * *

Bernard looked up when he heard a baby crying. Roughly 18 hours had passed and they were full of worry, pacing, and fear. But at long last, the child was born.

Everyone, Bernard, Scott & Mrs. Claus, and several other elves looked over. Natsuko gasped in horror, the rest of them following suit.

The baby's skin was a pale blue.

* * *

Next chapter: Mother Nature finds out. Review. Story will be posted with short chapters, sorry!


	32. Chapter 32

**Thanks to xxFantasyxx & angelofire for reviewing! I'll be busy as hell for the next few days so I posted this short chapter; the next chapter will have Mother Nature finding out and her response, etc. Sorry everyone, but life calls!**

_

* * *

_

The baby's skin was a pale blue.

Natsuko managed to break the stunned silence. "Let me…let me hold my baby. Let me hold my child." She whispered with a hoarse voice, her throat sore from screaming in pain. After so many hours of labor, she was determined to hold her child no matter what the color.

Actually, they hadn't even thought of this. A month or two early, they were still worried about keeping up appearances. Well…this child's appearance ruined it all. They hadn't sat down and talked about what would happen, what they would do, if the child looked like Jack. It hadn't even crossed their minds! All they knew was to pretend.

Bernard quickly told an elf who had just walked in to get Jack Frost. The elf would have told everyone what color the child was if he had seen said human being…luckily, he did not. He turned to his 'girlfriend' and stared in horror. He felt his stomach knot in nervousness and in desperation. What could he do now to save Natsuko?!

His thoughts were racing in his mind, all of them proving to be the wrong thing to do. Could he get them to escape? No, Natsuko just spent more than half a day giving birth, she wouldn't have the energy to get out of the North Pole. Say Jack raped her? No, he'd be locked up…as much as Bernard would like that, Natsuko would hate him forever. It just wasn't worth it. Try to lie? About what though? Say the kid had a rare disease? No one was that stupid. Oh, he could do nothing! His plan had worked great until now! How could he, and the rest, missed this one flaw?!

In other words that were blunt; they were screwed.

The doors opened. Everyone froze in fear; was it Mother Nature? No, thankfully she could not get there that soon. It was Jack Frost! His blue face was twisted with worry and surprise, also a bit of pride. He pushed everyone aside and stood next to Natsuko, staring at the little child in her arms.

"It's a girl…" Natsuko smiled, looking up at her lover. She knew they were in trouble whether or not they showed their love so she decided to do it for one last time. She grabbed his hand and he kissed her forehead, allowing her sweaty self to feel some degrees cooler.

"What should her name be?" The child had bright brown eyes, staring up at the man who was her real father.  
The doors opened once more and everyone looked over, except for the new small family. Jack & Natsuko held each others hand, looking at their baby then at each other, memorizing each detail. If they had looked up, they would have seen Mother Nature.

Natsuko thought for a moment and replied loud enough for anyone who couldn't see the baby to understand who the father was. "…Yukiko, snow child."

* * *

Next chapter: Mother Nature's reaction. Review!


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks so much to angelofire & xxFantasyxx for reviewing.**

* * *

"…_Yukiko, snow child."_

Everyone's gaze landed on Jack almost immediately. Of course they had suspected such a thing several months ago but the whole display of public affection from Bernard had changed their minds. They had started to honestly believe that the Head Elf had been the father, yet they had been right all along!

Natsuko rocked the babe into silence, her big brown eyes staring up with amazement at her parents. She cooed every now and then, which made Natsuko giggle softly and Jack chuckle. Such a stunning child! Besides Mrs. Claus' kid, they hadn't had a baby in the North Pole in ages.

Jack carefully took his child in his arms, listening to her fuss at the movement. If it was possible again, his heart melted the second time after Lucy's hug. "She's so…small." He let the child wrap her fingers around his pinky, his tone suggesting he was scared of harming her by accident.

His lover smiled and watched their child Yukiko interact with her father. A clearing of a throat caught all their attention. Looking up, she frowned to see Mother Nature, obviously not moved or touched by the gift of life wrapped in a blanket.

Knowing this was going to happen, Natsuko spoke in a calm tone. "Ah, about time you got here. Mother Nature, this is our child, Yukiko."

"Ours meaning…" She started to say, but Natsuko beat her to the confession.

"Jack Frost and I, yes."

"Even after I told you both that you couldn't be together?!"

Natsuko snapped, holding her baby, "Have you ever fallen in love?! If you had, then you'd know how difficult it is to cut it off. We never asked to be spirits of seasons, Mother Nature, we never asked for this! It just happened! I refuse to give up my baby and my lover simply because you claim there will be an unbalance in the world!"

"I think I have an idea." Bernard stepped forward, just like he had several months ago.

* * *

Next chapter: Bernard's idea. Review!


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks so much to angelofire, Fairly Odd New Yorker, & xxFantasyxx for reviewing

**Thanks so much to angelofire, Fairly Odd New Yorker, & xxFantasyxx for reviewing!**

"_I think I have an idea." Bernard stepped forward, just like he had several months ago._

Everyone turned to look at him. Jack snorted, his pinky being held hostage by his daughter's little hand, "Last time you said that it resulted with I being isolated, you and Natsuko pretending to be more than chummy brother and sister, and, oh yes how could I forget, my girlfriend having our child early!"

Natsuko nodded her head, feeling her hair come loose from her earlier bun and cling to her neck from the sweat of delivering life. Mother Nature turned to face him, towering over him, "_I'm_ curious though to see how you can save your lover, pardon me, I meant 'sister'…explain."

Bernard looked as though he was debating something. Then, he smiled. "They want to live a normal happy life with their new child…so take away their powers. Natsuko's right, they never asked to become spirits of seasons, just take away their ability to manipulate weather."

Such a simple solution, all this time…

"You won't be able to see your 'sister' again." Mother Nature stated.

The Head Elf looked pained but still smiled. "I know. I can always write to her though…and during Christmas, she can come up to the North Pole with Yukiko."

Before either spirits of seasons could say anything, the beautiful yet threatening woman stated, "Let it be done."

Next chapter: Aftermath. Review!

I know it was a REALLY crappy rushed job but I just don't feel the story anymore. Sorry everyone.


	35. Chapter 35

**At long last this story comes to an end! Yes!**

**I know my writing lately has been short and…well, lacking. However, because I haven't really read any good Jack Frost stories or watched the movie a bazillion times (like I do with X-men lol) I just lost interest. Still, I needed to end this just so I wouldn't have to worry about it a year later or anything.**

**Thank you all who have reviewed and I hope everyone enjoyed the story!**

* * *

Natsuko opened her eyes to hear a baby crying. The bed under her was exceptionally soft and making it very hard for her to get up. Her baby…yes, it was her baby crying. Hers and Jack Frost. Their little child Yukiko was crying…what time was it?

Obviously it was night for she couldn't see and she was…had been asleep. Where were they? It was chilly in here but it was because of the air conditioner; she knew this because she heard it kick on moments ago. It couldn't be the North Pole for there's always some sort of lights on, waking her up in the middle of the night.

Yawning once more, she felt somebody next to her. Tilting her head to the left, she saw it was a sleepy, yet awakening, Jack Frost! The darkness hid his features but she knew it had to be him. "Your turn to get Yukiko." She muttered before turning to the right. However, it just so happened that she was laying on the edge of the bed…so when she turned, she slammed into the ground.

The noise of the body hitting the floor, combined with the groan of embarrassment and pain, woke Jack up fully. He jolted up and leaned over, "Natsuko, are you alright?" He touched the lamp next to them, turning it on.

Natsuko looked up and was about to confirm her health when she screamed. Jack Frost was no longer Frost-y! His skin was a normal shade of tan, his hair dark brown, his eyes still blue but warm. It would seem that he didn't notice his appearance, but how could it? It would also seem that she didn't look any different for he just wore a confused look on his face.

"You…You!" She whispered, standing up and falling back down in shock.

He looked at his reflection and let out a gasp. Quickly, he tried his power…but only spit came out of his mouth. Natsuko smirked, "It would seem Bernard's plan worked."

They stared at each other for a moment before literally jumping up and down, shouting in joy! They were free! They were free at last! After hugging each other and spinning Natsuko around, they kissed for a long moment. They were in a normal home with…

The baby…crying.

"Your turn!" Natsuko threw herself onto the bed, leaving Jack stunned.

"But…" He looked at her.

"Hey, I just gave birth; your turn." She slid under the covers with a huge smile on her face, knowing she'd be too happy to sleep tonight.


End file.
